Faro Fino
by Human Being
Summary: Dizem por aí que os Escorpiões são os detetives do Zodíaco - e Milo, Corregedor das Tropas e Guardião da Oitava Casa, terá a oportunidade de colocar seus talentos investigativos em ação! Ou de ter problemas com a Lei dos Homens. Genfic/Crackfic na velocidade cinco do créu, ambientada dentro do "universo" de Sui Generis/Sideways, cronologicamente posterior a Soul of Gold e elas.
1. I

**I**

* * *

 **"Algumas vezes você encontra a motivação. Noutras, a motivação te encontra." - Lispector, Clarice**

* * *

Final da manhã de sábado, Arena de Atletismo do Ginásio Feminino do Santuário de Atena.

\- Um, dois! Um, dois! – Um grupo de jovens Amazonas e Saintias, agora indiferenciáveis pela ausência da máscara que cobria o rosto das primeiras, seguia dando voltas na pista sob a supervisão direta de ninguém menos que Shina de Cobra.

Que torcia a boca num muxoxo irritado enquanto olhava para as arquibancadas lotadas de Cavaleiros e aprendizes homens, agora permitidos no local pelas novas regras que regiam o Santuário.

Shina podia dizer, do fundo do coração, que detestava essas novas regras. Detestava.

Já não era fácil manter um bando de amazonas adolescentes na linha, imagine então misturadas às Saintias – originalmente treinadas para ser a 'guarda pessoal' de Atena e com quem as amazonas tradicionais tinham uma rixa aberta. O ginásio agora estava cada vez mais parecido com aquelas high-schools de filme americano de sessão da tarde, onde meninas formam panelinhas para ficarem de fofoca e competição umas com as outras. E o fato de que os Cavaleiros e Aprendizes também podiam frequentar o ginásio feminino durante os treinos só piorava a situação, porque agora as garotas davam de ficar disputando a atenção dos seus espectadores.

Bem que ela tentou avisar que isso não daria em boa coisa. Mas se era o que Saori queria em nome da 'modernidade', quem era ela para dar opinião?

\- Shô, pára de conversinha e concentra nessa corrida! - Gritou, irritada, ao perceber que a garota e outras Saintias diminuíam o ritmo. Provavelmente para 'sapear' os espectadores masculinos do treino.

Shina deu uma olhada furibunda aos vários rapazes assistindo o treino e gastando o tempo livre que não deveriam nem ter. E ficou ainda mais agastada de comprovar suas suspeitas de que o burburinho vinha da chegada do Cavaleiro de Escorpião à arquibancada.

Milo já era uma pessoa insuportável por natureza, imagine agora que ele tinha um bando de adolescentes imbecis para lhe massagear o ego toda santa vez que ele aparecia no ginásio de treinos.

Sim, porque era só aquele bicho aparecer que as abestadas só faltavam sair voando de tanto fogo no rabo.

E é claro, óbvio, evidente e explícito que ele, agora que tinha um grupo de macacas de auditório, dava de aparecer nos treinos toda maldita tarde como se sua vida dependesse disso.

O pior é que nem dava para ela dividir o infortúnio dela com Geist. Da última vez que tentou, a amazona de Vampiro se dobrou de tanto rir e ainda teve o desplante de dizer que ela 'estava se mordendo de ciúme de um bando de molecas'. Obviamente que ela só dizia isso porque, em primeiro lugar, não era ela a responsável por treinar as garotas. Segundo, mas não menos importante, Geist era uma doida varrida, não sabia porque insistia em ser amiga de uma criatura daquela.

Milo se postou ostensivamente diante da Arena, Shina quase conseguia ouvir o zumzumzum das meninas ao receberem o olhar dele. Acenou para ela como bom corregedor que era, aparentemente ignorando as jovens – como era de se esperar, aliás.

Claro que ele as ignoraria, mas continuaria ali fazendo pose para que as garotas se deleitassem e inflassem bastante o já enorme, imenso, abismal ego do Cavaleiro da Oitava Casa.

Shina teve vontade de responder ao aceno do outro com o elevar de seu dedo médio, mas manteve a compostura.

OOO

\- Cara, é foda. – Aiolia resmungava ao lado de Shura, enquanto Milo ia se sentando nas arquibancadas do ginásio feminino. – Não sei se era isso que eu queria quando salvei o mundo, sabe.

\- Hn? – Shura revirou os olhos enquanto mastigava uma maçã.

\- Olha lá. É revoltante. – Aiolia balançava a cabeça. – Um mundo onde temos um bando de admiradoras pra Milo de Escorpião? Não foi pra isso que eu salvei a Terra.

\- Deixa o Bicho ser feliz com as Bichetes, cara. Tá parecendo o Afrodite, credo. – Shura esticou o pescoço e Afrodite, atrás dele, fez um muxoxo. - Aliás, falar em fã-clube... – Shura terminou de mastigar seu pedaço e rodou a maçã nas mãos com um sorriso torto nos lábios. – Teve notícia de Asgard?

\- Não. - Aiolia travou imediatamente e Shura riu-se por dentro, tinha feito de propósito.

\- Maldade, Aiolia. – Máscara da Morte aboletou a cabeça entre ele e Shura quase que num passe de mágica. – Faz mais de ano que a gente voltou a viver, cara. Agora que o pessoal de lá tá pra aparecer aqui numa visita diplomática, você não vai nem mandar um alô pra moça?

\- Escutem aqui, dá pra vocês pararem? – Aiolia agora não estava mais irritado, estava nervoso. – Isso não é assunto pra se conversar aqui, pelo amor dos Deuses.

\- Você acha que a Marin vai ficar brava de você ter dado seu pingente pra tua amiga? – Kanon perguntou, com cara de falsa inocência. – Imagina, cara. Vocês voltaram à vida em um país gelado e você encontrou um cosmo ardente para aquecer seu coração... Além do que a Marin é uma moça compreensiva. Ela vai entender que, como você tava morto, o compromisso de vocês tava tecnicamente terminado.

\- O diabo que vai. – Shura deu de ombros. - Quero ver quando ela descobrir onde tá o pingente que era do Aiolos...

Aldebaran, sentado logo abaixo, segurou o riso enquanto Aiolia seguia tentando mudar o rumo da conversa para algo mais palatável (e menos perigoso) do que suas desventuras em Asgard comentadas bem ali, no ginásio de treinos das amazonas (e saintias).

\- ...Mas muito apesar do Aiolia estar se doendo de dor de cotovelo porque certamente duas 'Aioletes' não são problema suficiente para ele, ele bem que tem um ponto. – Afrodite resolveu dar essa colher de chá ao Leão Dourado. – Eu também não gosto de viver em um mundo onde temos Bichetes. E Aioletes, diga-se também.

\- Cotovelo doendo tá o teu, Rudy, porque cê não tem a atenção das meninas. – Máscara da Morte riu. – E o pior, sabe o que é? Enquanto cês tão tudo aí na seca, era só o Milo estalar os dedos que as bichetes liberavam geral pra ele.

\- ...Mas ô, gente. Sério? . – Kanon, que arrumava algo no bolso da calça, resolveu sair de seu silêncio para contribuir para o debate. – Porque se for, vocês não tão entendendo que é por isso que o Milo e o Aiolia tem fã-clube e vocês não

\- Não entendi teu ponto, cara. – Shura pareceu se interessar.

\- Elementar, meu caro Bode: Essas menininhas gostam de caras tipo essas historinhas açucaradas de 'amor' onde o príncipe encantado vai 'respeitar a pureza delas'.

\- Tipo, acham que não vão comer? – Máscara da Morte deu um risinho, enquanto Aiolia fechava a cara.

\- Exatamente. – Kanon assentiu, e Saga, do seu lado, meneou a cabeça num gesto ambíguo. – Já caras como você, eu, o Shura, ou mesmo o Saga aqui, por mais que ele fale que não... Esses são perigosos, não respeitam, não inspiram confiança, etcétara. E o Afrodite... Bom, qual a garota que gosta de cara que briga com ela pelo secador de cabelo?

\- Tomar naquele canto você não quer, né, seu tratante?

Kanon marotamente deu de ombros ouvindo a réplica um tanto indignada de Afrodite, enquanto Saga balançava a cabeça em reprovação a ambos.

\- Realmente, Princesa(1), você tem uma má fama que te precede. Você e seu irmão, depois não sabem por que as meninas não chegam nem perto. - Aiolia estufou o peito. - Eu não sei quanto ao Bicho, mas eu sou um cara respeitoso mesmo e com muito orgulho. Bom moço, pra casar.

\- Uma gracinha, a gente sabe. – Afrodite fez outro muxoxo. - A mocinha lá te dando o maior mole e você nem pra dar uns pegas na menina.

\- Na minha terra chamavam isso de frouxo. – Máscara da Morte riu.

Aiolia iria dar ao Cavaleiro de Câncer uma resposta à altura, afinal seu colega da quarta casa avançou tanto quanto ele em relação à sua 'pretendente' em Asgard. Porém se conteve: sabia que, no caso de Máscara da Morte, a 'corte' foi interrompida pelo falecimento da jovem. E o Leão também não tinha como negar: Para os padrões de Máscara da Morte, ele foi respeitoso com a menina. Respeitosíssimo, e isso era extremamente incomum. Por isso sua intuição masculina lhe dizia que haveria de ter algum sentimento envolvido, então era melhor não cutucar o caranguejo com vara curta.

\- Ih, olha lá. – Shura apontou o queixo para a direção de Milo, que a uma certa distância encarava o charlante grupo. – Tá olhando feio pra gente, o Temível Corregedor das Tropas, todo se mostrando pras bichetes.

\- Oh, não, lá vem ele. – Kanon esticou o pescoço para olhar para o cavaleiro da Oitava casa, que agora colocava as mãos na cintura. – Ui, socorro, acho que me borrei as calças.

\- Assim, da última vez que vocês se pegaram numa briga, ele bem que te enfiou quinze agulhas escarlate. – Saga disse, bem despreocupado. - Se não me falha a memória...

Kanon vagarosamente virou a cabeça na direção do irmão mais velho, a boca torcida numa careta. Até tentou dar uma resposta à altura e para isso pôs seu dedo em riste, mas...

\- Cavaleiros – Milo estava usando aquele tom de voz de 'Corregedor', o rosto sério e o nariz mais empinado que o costume.

\- Opa, Milo, diga aí. – Máscara da Morte rolou os olhos.

– Vocês estão atrapalhando o andamento dos treinos das moças. – O Santo de Escorpião se empertigou.

\- Ah, nós. – Afrodite deu uma risadinha irônica ao voltar os olhos para a 'plateia' de mocinhas que já se aboletavam para ver o Santo Dourado de Escorpião aplicar sua autoridade, a despeito dos protestos de Shina. - Por todos os deuses do Olimpo, que desgosto...

\- Desgosto por quê, Peixes?

\- Porque, Corregedor, me é triste constatar que as pivetas estão atrapalhando o próprio treino para ficarem secando sua bunda. – Afrodite retrucou, ferino. – Como se ela fosse algo digno de nota.

Máscara da Morte e Kanon deixaram escapar uma risada anasalada, Shura e Aiolia fingiram que não era com eles.

\- Afrodite de Peixes, eu sei que você não é lá flor que se cheire, com o perdão do trocadilho infame. Mas insinuar isso sobre as garotas? - Milo endureceu o rosto, olhando feio para Afrodite, Máscara da Morte e Kanon. – Até para tipos feito vocês três, isso é de uma vileza inédita. Não que eu esteja surpreso, estou mais para decepcionado. Assim sendo... Vou ter que pedir que os três engraçadinhos se retirem.

\- Ah, é? – Kanon disse, ao se fincar na arquibancada em uma posição desafiadora de quem não sairia dali por nada desse mundo mesmo que os outros parecessem considerar a ideia de obedecer ao Corregedor. Saga franziu as sobrancelhas de leve ao ver o irmão encarando o mais jovem de forma absolutamente sardônica.

O típico tom autoritário de Milo costumava funcionar muito bem com os cavaleiros em geral; mas muito, muito mal com Kanon em particular. Havia também, claro, o 'incidente' que ele, com sua boca grande, acabara de mencionar.

Saga sabia que Kanon escolheu não reagir e até entendia sua motivação, mas muitos entenderam aquilo como uma derrota de seu irmão. Surpreendentemente, até o momento Kanon não se importou muito em desfazer essa impressão; tudo parecia ter ficado por aquilo mesmo...

Até o momento.

Sim, porque Saga conhecia o irmão bem melhor do que ao ponto de acreditar que Kanon simplesmente deixaria Milo passar batido com suas benditas quinze agulhadas. Ele sabia com praticamente cem por cento de certeza de que Kanon só estava esperando o melhor momento para cobrar sua dívida com juros e correção monetária.

Saga, em seu íntimo, apenas rezava –sim, rezava – para que esse 'melhor momento' demorasse mais a aparecer do que a paciência de seu irmão aguentasse esperar.

Mas, pelo visto, suas preces não foram atendidas porque agora lá estava ela: a oportunidade.

\- Não me fiz entender, Suplente de Gêmeos?

Saga fechou os olhos, respirou profunda e calmamente. Levantou devagar, murmurando um 'vamos pra casa todo mundo, tá na nossa hora' que ele sabia que não iria funcionar.

Kanon seguia com os olhos pregados em Milo, ainda de braços cruzados em sua frente.

\- Puta ideia boa do cacete, hein, Saga? - Desviou os olhos do mais novo para se fixar no rosto do irmão. - Nomear esse imbecil corregedor das tropas?

Afrodite assoviou e prontamente se levantou da arquibancada junto com Máscara da Morte. Shura e Aiolia já tinham tomado seu rumo antes que sobrasse para eles.

\- Foi ideia do Gigars, na verdade... – Saga murmurou, apoiando o dorso do nariz nos dedos da mão direita. – Mas, enfim, vamos embora, já tava tarde mesmo.

\- Deveria deixar que ele fique, Saga. – Milo empinou o nariz, aparentemente não gostando de ouvir que sua nomeação foi sugestão do antigo subalterno conhecido como Capacho do Grande Mestre. – Pelo visto ele anda sentindo falta de umas agulhadas. Garanto que são melhores para discipliná-lo do que você jamais foi.

Saga agora encarava Milo meio que incrédulo, porque ele simplesmente não conseguia conceber em sua cabeça como é que uma criatura podia se ajudar assim tão pouco.

\- Deixa ele me tirar daqui, Saga. – Kanon rebateu em um tom falsamente suave. – Não foi ele que me enfiou quinze Agulhas Escarlates, se não te falha a memória? Então. Não vai ser problema nenhum pra ele repetir a proeza dos aposentos da Deusa. Né não?

\- Não, Kanon, não me será problema algum. – Milo descruzou os braços, assumindo uma posição de combate neutra. – E nem vou precisar usar cosmoenergia.

\- Então vem - O aludido riu, abrindo os braços convidativamente e mandando um beijinho no ar. – Mas dessa vez vê se me mostra de verdade a Picadura do Escorpião. Tipo que nem você mostra pro Camus, meu terrível corregedor.

A provocação surtiu o efeito esperado e Milo logo avançava para cima do irmão de Saga – que agora derreava a testa em seus dedos, desconsolado. Kanon desviou-se do mais jovem num movimento fluido, aterrissando no chão em frente à arquibancada. Apesar do contragolpe Milo não caiu e voltou a investir contra o mais velho; e os dois teriam se engalfinhado até rolarem no chão de terra batida - não fosse pela intervenção direta de Shina de Cobra ao se interpor entre dois Cavaleiros de Ouro e, com seu ato de coragem, forçar um relutante Saga de Gêmeos a também assumir posição para evitar o embate.

\- Muito bem, Kanon! – Milo tentava pular a amazona para quebrar os dentes do outro, segurado a duras penas por Saga. – Muito poderoso o Suplente de Gêmeos, que precisa se esconder embaixo da barra da calça do irmão!

\- Não seja por isso, bichinho que se esconde em barra de saia de amazona de prata! Que quando eu me soltar desse outro aqui não tem quem me segure de eu fazer você enfiar todas as suas quinze agulhas no seu c-

\- Nenhum dos dois galinhos de briga vai enfiar nada no de ninguém! – Ela agora empurrava Milo para um lado, enquanto Saga seguia segurando o irmão. – CHEGA dessa palhaçada no meu campo de treinos, fora daqui vocês todos, já!

\- Ele estava desrespeitando as meninas! – Milo seguia tentando ultrapassar a amazona. – Teve a audácia de insinuar que as meninas estavam me secando e-

\- EU DISSE FORA! – Shina finalizou o berro com um safanão. – Fora, Saga de Gêmeos; Fora, Kanon de Dragão Marinho; e FORA MILO DE ESCORPIÃO TAMBÉM!

\- Ah, é assim? Pois então a senhorita que se VIRE com esse bando de imbecis importunando as SUAS amazonas, eu não tô mais nem aí! – Milo, de dedo em riste e dentes rilhados, soltava faíscas por seus olhos azuis. – E o senhor, Suplente de Gêmeos, o senhor ME AGUARDE!

\- Nossa, que medinho, acho que não durmo nunca mais. – Kanon retrucou, ainda sob o agarre de Saga. – Marca o dia e a hora, que eu te dou a surra da tua vida!

\- CHEGA, Kanon, pelo amor da Deusa. – Saga agora arrastava o irmão. – Você já tá velho demais pra isso, ficar arranjando briga desse jeito. Com o Milo, ainda por cima...

\- Como assim 'com o Milo, ainda por cima'? Esse...

\- CHEGA você também, Milo! – A voz de Saga trovejou. – Pega teu rumo, senão eu solto esse daqui!

Milo torceu a boca numa careta, segurando nos dentes a vontade de replicar um mal-educado 'agora solte'. Mas se conteve a duríssimas penas, virando nos calcanhares para sair dali pisando duro e chispando de ódio.

Dispersado o tumulto, Shina de Cobra relaxou os punhos.

– Pelos deuses do Olimpo, que dia. Que dia!

OOO

\- "Com o Milo, ainda por cima". "Com o Milo", duas caras maldito, metido a besta, se acha grandes coisas porque usurpou o posto de grande Mestre...

Cerca de duas horas depois do perrengue, Milo voltava a rondar a região das arquibancadas da arena das amazonas e saintias, agora que o treino das meninas tinha acabado.

Depois de enxotado pela maldita amazona de Cobra, ele saíra dali para treinar sozinho em uma área mais afastada do Santuário. Isto é: uma área onde ele pudesse descarregar em relativa segurança toda a sua raiva por ter sido impedido de dar àquele bastardo, traidor, maldito Kanon de Dragão Marinho dos infernos a lição que ele merecia. E ele ia bem enfiar não só quinze agulhas nele, mas umas trinta, quarenta e cinco, sessenta putas agulhas naquele infeliz, ia ficar mais furado do que peneira aquele filho de uma grandessíssima meretriz.

Foi impedido porque aquele covarde, maldito covarde dos infernos se escondeu rapidinho atrás do irmão duas-caras, arrogante, metido a besta que nunca valorizou seu trabalho como deveria; em vez disso voltou com toda a carga para encobrir as merdas do irmão mais novo e encrenqueiro.

E a Shina de Cobra, aquela outra, ainda achava bonito sair gritando com ele como se ele fosse um soldadinho raso qualquer, e não o Corregedor das Tropas que, sim senhor, ó grande Saga de Gêmeos Traidor-Duas-Caras-que-morra-e-vá-pro-inferno-de-novo-sentar-no-colo-do-capeta, fazia muitissíssimo bem o seu trabalho.

Afinal, se não fosse por ele, aquele maldito Santuário já teria se consumido em si mesmo sob a tutela de gente como Kanon de Dragão Marinho, Saga de Gêmeos, Máscara da Morte de Câncer, Afrodite de Peixes e companhia ilimitada. Ilimitada mesmo, porque só o que tinha naquele lugar era gente sem caráter, sem vergonha, capaz de fazer as maiores barbaridades e nem sequer sentir a cara tremer. Aliás, se era para pensar bem direitinho, tinha sido exatamente isso que aconteceu durante o período em que Saga surrupiou o posto de Grande Mestre, não tinha?

Enquanto andava abaixo da arquibancada onde se deu o frustrado embate, seus pés acabaram atingindo algo além dos pedregulhos que vinha chutando em seu caminho – algo esse estranho o suficiente para chamar sua atenção mesmo que o objeto fosse chutado para longe. Foi até ele; e ao chegar ao arbusto onde ele aterrissou parte de sua irritação se transmutou em surpresa.

Parte, apenas, porque a outra parte de sua irritação permaneceu ao constatar que acabara de chutar um maldito maço de cigarros em plena arquibancada da arena de treinos das amazonas e saintias.

Abaixou-se e pegou o maço, ainda aparentemente cheio. Pois sim, era só o que faltava, fumante no Santuário de Atena. Vício mundano, desses que fazem mal à saúde e tudo o mais. Fim dos tempos, pensava Milo, e abriu o maço para ver quantos malditos cigarros havia lá dentro. Isqueiro de plástico, e...

Quase caiu para trás.

"Não pode ser", pensava um atônito Milo enquanto olhava para o maço de Marlboro Light. Só que não eram Marlboros que estavam ali.

\- Isso é gravíssimo. Gravíssimo!

OOO

Perto dali, Máscara da Morte, o outrora temível psicopata protetor da quarta casa zodiacal, rumava em direção a Rodorio apesar do implacável calor grego. Não que sua casa estivesse muito mais fresca, mas seria duro encarar quase quarenta graus à sombra – sem sombra – no caminho do árido Santuário até a pequena vila.

Contudo, a cerveja tinha acabado em pleno horário de almoço de sábado; e ficar sem cerveja no sábado à tarde era para ele uma situação tida como incompatível com sua nova vida. Pelo calor do sol a pino achou que sua caminhada seria solitária, mas...

\- Ah, caralho! – A voz deveria ser de Saga, mas 'caralho' não era uma palavra que usualmente pertencesse ao seu léxico. Então o homem alto, forte e esbelto com as nádegas em riste e joelhos no chão diante de uma moita próxima do campo de treinamento das amazonas e recém-integradas saintias deveria ser Kanon, e não o Primeiro Cavaleiro de Gêmeos.

\- Ei, cara, assim – Máscara da Morte torceu a boca. – Eu já tô tendo que sair de casa no meio desse calor insuportável, não precisa ficar com essa bunda pra cima e estragar a minha vista.

\- Hn – Kanon continuou como estava, bunda para cima e rosto quase que metido dentro da moita. E isso sim soou estranho ao colega de Câncer: Kanon não parou o que fazia nem sequer para manda-lo à merda.

\- Tá procurando alguma coisa, Princesa?

\- Tem que estar aqui, essa porcaria... – A voz do outro foi abafada pelo barulho de galhos sendo remexidos por suas mãos, e Kanon enfiou ainda mais a cara dentro da folhagem. – Só pode ter caído por aqui esse maço, não é possível...

\- Pera lá, cê perdeu um maço de cigarro?

\- Hã? – A expressão 'maço de cigarro' foi capaz de tirar Kanon do seu transe. – Mas ô, que é isso, cê tá aqui até agora admirando meu fundo? Tô te estranhando!

\- A culpa não é minha que cê tá aí de bunda pra cima com a cara enfiada na moita. Geralmente as pessoas fazem o contrário: Deixam a cara pra cima e enfiam a bunda na moita quando...

\- Sério que você vai fazer essa piada? – Kanon levantou, agastado, quase que idêntico ao irmão. – Te dava mais crédito do que isso, sinceramente.

\- Enfim, enfim. E por que diabos cê tava de cara na moita?

\- Tava procurando um negócio aí. – Kanon respondeu. – Deve ter caído por aqui, só pode.

\- Um maço de cigarro?

\- Não! Não, na verdade não, eu...

\- Você disse 'maço', eu ouvi bem direitinho você dizendo que estava procurando um maço. Maço eu só conheço de cigarro ou de dinheiro. E de dinheiro... Bem, quem perde um maço de dinheiro vivo quer logo é que todos saibam para que, caso encontrado, todos saibam do que se trata e de quem ele é, né não?

Kanon podia ser muitas coisas, inclusive um excelente mentiroso. Mas para sua infelicidade, Máscara da Morte também era muito versado em assuntos mundanos, e perito em mentirinhas (e mentironas). E infelizmente para Kanon, foi justo o italiano que logo aguçou sua curiosidade ao vê-lo ali, procurando algo com mais afinco do que o normal para um maço de cigarros porém com menos afinco do que um maço de dinheiro graúdo.

Como se tivesse um pouco de receio de encontrar o que estava procurando.

Ou, pior ainda, de ser visto encontrando o que estava procurando.

\- Fala aí, meu amigo. – Máscara da Morte tocou no ombro do mais velho e elevou as sobrancelhas de modo cinicamente cúmplice. – O que é que tem de tão especial nesse maço de cigarro, hein?

\- Nada! Não tem nada não, quer dizer, não é um maço, eu nem fumo, é... – Kanon se afastou, e toda sua atitude corporal dizia que ele estava como que 'pego com a boca na botija'.

Um barulho, porém, atraiu a atenção de ambos. Passos, Máscara da Morte podia ouvir, passos apressados que se aproximavam dali.

Kanon, em um pulo, foi até ele e o segurou firme, o dedo indicador em riste em um sinal inequívoco de silêncio enquanto usava uma de suas técnicas para esconder sua imagem e até mesmo seu cosmo através de uma Ilusão de Gêmeos.

\- Mas...

\- SHHH! – Kanon sussurrou, enfático. – Quieto, carcamano!

Lá estava Milo, pisando duro e com um olhar febril e obsessivo no rosto...

...E um maço de Marlboro Light nas mãos.

\- Marlboro Light? Mas quem diabos... – Máscara da Morte sussurrou de volta. - ...Ei, pera aí, aquele não é o seu maço, é?

\- Puta que pariu. – Kanon sussurrou entre os dentes. – Puta. Que. Pariu.

OOO


	2. II

**II**

* * *

 **"Tu és eternamente responsável pela Cannabis que Sativas" - Richards, Keith**

* * *

Milo quase corria, dividido entre a indignação extrema decorrente de sua descoberta e a apreensão quase que em igual tamanho.

Sim – Dentro de um até certo ponto inocente maço de Marlboro Light - a propósito, quem diabos fuma Marlboro Light - estavam cinco cigarros caseiros de papel de seda, caprichosamente enroladinhos, contendo o que parecia ser, com toda a certeza, a mais pura _Cannabis sativa_.

Baseados de maconha em solo sagrado do Sagrado Santuário de Atena.

Passou zunindo na direção das escadarias dos Templos Dourados, pois tinha que chegar em sua Casa para analisar melhor o que tinha em mãos. Foi interrompido, porém, quando sentiu uma mão o puxando pelo ombro.

Não conteve o reflexo de liberar-se usando seu braço direito e quase atingindo seu captor com um safanão muito do bem dado; mas sentiu seu punho capturado pelas mãos firmes e de reflexos rápidos de outro Cavaleiro de Ouro.

\- Credo, que é isso? Acordou com a macaca, foi?

\- Camus. – Milo a duras penas acalmava sua respiração.

\- Sim, Camus, cavaleiro de Aquário, e segundo dizem por aí um dos seus melhores amigos. – O ruivo rolou os olhos. – Que quase que leva uma patada sua neste exato momento, aliás.

\- Você que quase me mata de susto, isso sim. – Milo tentou puxar o punho ainda nas mãos do francês, mas se viu impedido.

Camus, agora, olhava fixamente para o maço de cigarros em sua mão direita – a mesma que, maldita a hora, usara para quase atingir o amigo em um arco reflexo.

\- Marlboro Light? – O francês ladeou a cabeça. – Nem sabia que você tinha começado a fumar, mas tinha que começar com Marlboro Light?

\- Solta meu braço, Camus.

A resposta de Aquário foi torcer levemente seu punho com os dedos finos, porém muito mais fortes do que aparentavam. Milo franziu o rosto numa careta de dor, e não conseguiu impedir Camus de tirar o maço de sua mão.

\- Camus, solta isso! – Milo deu um pulo ao ver que o amigo fazia menção de olhar dentro do maço. – Camus, isso é uma evidência de...

\- Ooooh – O francês arregalou os olhos.

\- Camus, me devolve isso, eu estou falando sério!

\- Ooo-oooo-oooh – Agora Camus abafava suas risadas. – Quem diria, hein, _Milô_?

\- É claro que isso não é meu! – Milo sentiu o rosto arder. – Você acha que eu sou do tipo que anda por aí com um monte de mac-

\- Shhhhhhhh, _connard_! – Camus o interrompeu com um safanão, empurrando-lhe o maço de volta. – Gritando desse jeito, você vai acabar se explicando pra polícia e não pra mim! Quer parar na delegacia, quer?

\- Pois até que seria uma boa ideia! – Milo esticou o indicador. - Afinal essa porcaria é a evidência de um crime!

\- Você vai chegar na polícia dizendo o quê? "Oooh, senhor Delegado, esses cinco baseados estão em minha posse, mas evidentemente não são meus!" – Camus rolou os olhos. – Perfeito, Milo, nunca dantes na história da delegacia de Rodorio alguém usou essa desculpa.

\- ...Eu sou o Corregedor das Tropas do Santuário! A polícia não vai acreditar em _mim_?...

\- Num rapaz de vinte e poucos anos, cabelo comprido repicado com franjinha e com cinco baseados socados junto com um isqueiro num maço de Marlboro Light?

\- ...Tem razão. – Milo baixou os olhos e o indicador em riste.

\- O que me leva à minha segunda pergunta: O que pretende fazer com eles?

\- O que você acha que eu vou fazer, Camus?

\- Guardar pra gente usar depois?

\- Óbvio que não, francês doido. – Milo bufou diante do risinho sardônico do outro. – Eu sou o Corregedor, e isso continua sendo a evidência de um delito que precisa ser punido. Assim sendo, vou investigar de onde isso veio.

O sorriso morreu nos lábios de Aquário.

OOO

Máscara da Morte sabia que não era exatamente o tipo de pessoa que se importava com o bem-estar alheio.

Tá, ele é um Cavaleiro de Atena e a definição de altruísmo certamente se encaixaria na essência de sua profissão, mas isso não quer dizer que ele realmente compactue com esse tipo de ideia. Assim sendo, não entendia por que estava ali tentando demover ninguém menos que Kanon de Gêmeos e Dragão Marinho, informalmente conhecido como General de Pilantra do Norte, de uma das piores ideias que já vira alguém ter.

\- Cara, esquece essa parada... – O italiano suspirava, olhando o mais velho andar de um lado para o outro maquinando um jeito de recuperar seu precioso pertence. – Capaz até que, a uma altura dessas, já tenha ido tudo descarga abaixo.

\- Deixa de ser trouxa. – Retrucou Kanon, fumegando de raiva. – Até parece que o Milo ia se desfazer desse tipo de evidência do mau comportamento de alguém. Se eu bem conheço, o maço deve estar lá, bonitinho, enquanto ele fica uma arara tentando descobrir quem neste mundo teria tamanha audácia.

\- Por isso mesmo, Kanon. Se ele tá com o negócio na mão, deixa os bagulhos lá com ele. Ele vai rodar, rodar e rodar, vai ter um ataque de raiva e não vai dar em nada. Aí todo mundo sai de boa, e...

\- Carcamano, cê não tá entendendo. – O mais velho interrompeu sua nervosa caminhada e se voltou para ele. – O Milo tá com meus negócios na mão. Que me deram um puta trabalho pra eu arrumar, diga-se de passagem.

\- Sim, certo. Mas cara, agora eles tão com o Milo, perdeu!

\- Como que perdeu, cê tá é doido. – Kanon voltou a andar de um lado para o outro.

\- Kanon, cara, esquece esse maço e esquece o Milo, cê tem que aprender a exercitar sua resiliência!

\- Ora diabo de resiliência! Ninguém aqui tem mais 'resiliência' do que eu, eu sou praticamente o Rei da Resiliência desta porra toda! – Kanon esbravejou, dedo em riste. - E porque eu sou resiliente pra cacete eu vou lá e vou pegar meu negócio de volta. Ah, se vou!

\- Aí o quê, o Milo te pega e você se estrepa todo?

\- Máscara da Morte de Câncer...– Kanon bufou. – Se você acha que eu vou deixar um tipinho como Milo de Escorpião me pegar, certamente você não me conhece.

Evidentemente não conhecia, pensou o italiano. Mas conhecia Saga de Gêmeos, até melhor do que gostaria. E o tempo de convivência de Máscara da Morte com o irmão do dito 'resiliente' à sua frente já o tinha ensinado a duras penas que o melhor em casos como aquele era não contrariar.

OOO

\- Milo, eu acho que você devia esquecer isso...

\- Isso está fora de cogitação, Camus. – Milo continuava andando pelas imediações da área externa do campo de treinamento das amazonas (e saintias), maço guardado no bolso enquanto ele seguia procurando pistas. – E você falando na minha orelha só está atrapalhando minha concentração.

Camus bufou discretamente, soprando a franja para longe de seus olhos.

\- ...Isso entrou no solo sagrado de Atena através de alguém. Que comprou de alguém. E pela lei ambos podem pegar cana.

\- Certo. A propósito, onde você achou isso? Isso não é o tipo de coisa que cai do céu.

\- Perto das arquibancadas da arena de treinos das amazonas e saintias. – Milo disse, e imediatamente se pôs a matutar. – Mas com certeza não vou encontrar mais evidências por lá. Isso veio de fora, lógico, mas como e através de quem?

\- Milo, pelo amor dos deuses do Olimpo, você só pode estar querendo acabar preso! Joga essas _merdes_ fora e esquece isso enquanto é tempo!

\- Camus, eu não virei corregedor ontem. Acha mesmo que eu não sei investigar o que se passa no Santuário?

\- Você quer uma mentira agradável ou uma resposta sincera?

\- O que é que você está sugerindo?

\- Milo, tenha dó. Isso – Apontou para o famigerado maço. – são cinco baseados cuja origem você não tem a mais remota ideia. Como você disse, você achou um maço de cigarros caído no chão, perto da arena de treinos das amazonas.

\- E saintias.

\- Sim, claro. As saintias do teu fã-clube.

\- Ah, não. Você também vai ficar insistindo nessa história de que as meninas ficam me-

\- Foco, Milo, foco! Sim? Então voltando ao meu ponto: Você achou esse bagulho jogado num canto onde quase todo mundo do Santuário transita. Inclusive você, que vai lá toda santa tarde dar uma carimbada no poste do teu clubinho.

\- Camus-

\- Eu não terminei, _connard_.

\- Então resume, francês!

\- Beleza: Se você for atrás dessa história, sabe o que vai acontecer? É você quem vai acabar indo em cana porque é com você que o bagulho está. Cinco aninhos de xilindró por porte de uma droga que nem sua é, já pensou?

\- Camus, é meu dever. Eu não posso simplesmente olhar pro lado e fingir que não é comigo. E olha que eu já tolerei muita coisa nesse Santuário. Fiz muita vista grossa. Mas isso? Drogas no Santuário? Não dá para deixar passar essa...

O cavaleiro de Aquário derreou a cabeça para trás.

\- A propósito, por que a sua insistência em querer me desviar do foco da investigação?

\- Hã?

\- Você me ouviu, Camus. - Milo apertou os olhos azuis.

\- ...Você está me investigando, Escorpião? - A voz de Camus se tornou ameaçadoramente pausada.

\- Eu tenho que pensar em todas as possibilidades, - Milo devolveu no mesmo tom. - Aquário.

\- Pois muito bem, _Milô_. Avisado você foi. Só depois não invente usar seu telefonema comigo quando estiver na delegacia, porque eu não vou gastar meu precioso tempo tentando te arrancar do xilindró.

\- Ei, Camus, espere aí. Não leva pro pessoal, também. Eu não tenho como negar que você está interessado demais em me fazer desist-

\- Milo de Escorpião... - A voz baixa, rouca e irritadíssima de Shina de Cobra interrompeu sua fala. - Mas será possível que você ainda está por aqui?

\- Guarda essa merda. - Camus soltou um sussurro quase imperceptível. - Guarda. Essa. Merda.

OOO


	3. III

**Momento Quem Avisa Amigo É** : Deste capítulo em diante, essa fic contém spoilers do Capítulo 1 de Sideways (Nyah: bitly/2f8HBzS / FFnet: bitly/2flmwA4 = ao colar no navegador acrescentem um ponto final entre o bit e o ly :DD)

Então se você chegou até aqui e tá entendendo que existem hints *wink wink*) que não tá pegando, dá uma lidinha no capítulo. Você vai gostar, vai, nunca te pedi nada.

* * *

 **III**

* * *

" **Nunca tive problemas com drogas. Só com a Polícia." - Dócrates**

* * *

A Lei de Murphy, como dizem por aí, costuma ser implacável.

Não que Shina duvidasse, mas parecia que a vida não se cansava de lhe presentear com provas e demonstrações de sua eficiência. Por isso mesmo, talvez, dias seus que começaram ruins raramente davam uma guinada para melhor ao longo do passar das horas.

Mas, sinceramente, aquele dia estava se superando.

Ela já teve que começar o dia treinando as molecas. Já teve que aguentar aquele bando de tontas inflando o ego de Milo de Escorpião. A ponto, inclusive, de ele se pegar numa briga com Kanon de Gêmeos, precisando de sua intervenção direta para que a situação não degringolasse em algo pior. E agora que ela acha que está tudo resolvido lá está ele ali, de novo, com Camus a tiracolo, muito provavelmente para terminar de piorar o que já vinha ruim.

\- Então, Escorpião - Shina disse, sem fazer nada para esconder sua irritação. - Quer dizer que você precisa que eu te faça um diagrama desenhado para você entender que eu não quero você perambulando por aqui hoje?

\- Eu sou Corregedor das Tropas - Milo respondeu de bate-pronto como esperado. - Posso perambular por onde eu bem entender, até onde me consta.

\- Pois muito bem, senhor Corregedor das Tropas - Ela ironizou, queixo duro. - Só que essa área do Santuário fica sob minha responsabilidade. É minha área de autoridade, e até mesmo você tem que se submeter a ela.

Shina viu Milo endurecer a mandíbula, os olhos azuis chispando. Preparou-se para uma saraivada de golpes verbais onde Milo deixaria muito bem clara sua tão prezada autoridade como Corregedor, mas não podia dizer que a resposta atravessadíssima não tinha valido a pena.

\- Exceto, Cobra, quando eu estou aqui conduzindo uma-

\- Sem problema, Shina, sem problema. - Camus cortou Escorpião. - Você tem razão, a gente devia ir até a arena de treinamentos dos cavaleiros de Ouro.

Shina esperava que Escorpião, sendo como era, dessa vez ignorasse o amigo para continuar de onde havia parado. So que ele estava hesitando, olhando - furibundo - para Camus.

Mas que diabos?

\- O que é isso na sua mão? - Seu escrutínio chegou até a mão direita de Milo, que segurava o que parecia ser… - Um maço de cigarros?

Milo endureceu a postura de pronto.

\- Minhas investigações não são de sua conta. Eu não te devo satisfações. Entendeu ou quer que eu desenhe?

\- Ora, deixe de conversa. - Shina bufou. - Investigação coisa nenhuma. Aliás, não precisa ser nenhum gênio investigativo para concluir o que você realmente veio fazer aqui: Fumar escondido junto com seu amig feito um molequinho de quinze anos! Não dá nem para falar que eu não imaginaria isso de você.

Realmente, não lhe era surpresa alguma. Afinal de contas não fazia muito tempo que ela mesma, Shina de Cobra, já teve que carregar um Milo em estado de petição de miséria pelas escadarias das Doze Casas após ele ter tomado o porre de sua vida na última festa de confraternização da Fundação Graad (1). Ela se lembrava disso muito bem, afinal sobrou para ela a inglória tarefa de botar o Escorpião Dourado embaixo de um chuveiro frio depois dele quase morrer engasgado pela própria ressaca até que Aiolia aparecesse para lhe dar uma ajuda.

E ela estava segura de que Milo também se lembrava - até pelo jeito que ele olhava para ela agora, como se pudesse esganá-la com a força do seu pensamento.

\- É mesmo? - O tom sardônico na voz de Milo era significado claro de que lá vinha chumbo pela frente, apesar da expressão claramente mortificada de Camus de Aquário. - Pois bem. Em uma coisa você bem que tem razão: _Se_ eu precisasse me dar ao desplante de sair por aí me escondendo para fumar o que quer que seja, seria bem aqui que eu faria isso. Porque, amazona, esse maço não é meu, sabe? Ele foi encontrado aqui, bem por aqui, nas imediações da área de treinos das tuas subordinadas.

\- Você está achando que minhas alunas trouxeram isso daí - Apontou para o maço de cigarros. - para fumarem escondidas em horário de treinos? É isso mesmo que você está tendo o desplante de insinuar, Escorpião?

\- Eu não estou insinuando, amazona. Eu, como Corregedor das Tropas, estou dizendo que é isso, exatamente isso. Eu estou dizendo com todas as letras que suas subordinadas te fazem de idiota para burlar as leis do Santuário bem embaixo do seu incompetentíssimo nariz!

Shina podia sentir a bile da raiva azedar o fundo da sua garganta.

Milo de Escorpião, essa criatura intragável, podia ser o que fosse; mas agora ele tinha ido longe demais. Porque se era isso que ele dizia, ele agora teria que provar. Por A mais B. Sem dar a menor sombra de dúvida.

Ou ela não se chamava Shina de Cobra.

Elevou seu cosmo. Se era assim que Milo queria, se era confusão que ele queria, então que assim fosse.

OOO

 _Zona urbana da Cidade de Rodorio…_

O Delegado de Polícia Plutarco Queromeu, responsável pela única delegacia de Rodorio, seguia entretido com um livreto de palavras cruzadas; sentado que estava em sua sala no conforto de seu ar-condicionado.

Não que ele tivesse que estar ali 'de plantão' na delegacia, normalmente ele estaria em casa, de sobreaviso para algum chamado mais urgente. Porém, há algum tempo teve que prestar contas das horas que devia à Corregedoria a quem era subordinado e lá estava ele agora pagando horas e batendo ponto no relógio feito qualquer outro servente de delegacia.

E tem quem diga que vida de funcionário público é fácil, vejam só.

Muitos de seus colegas, inclusive, diziam que ele reclamava de barriga cheia. Eles, queixosos por trabalharem em estações e delegacias de polícia na capital ateniense, diziam que ele tinha era que ser grato por trabalhar por tantos anos em uma delegacia de uma cidade de interior, pequena e pacata.

O problema, porém, era que Rodorio era a cidade vizinha ao Santuário de Atena, a antiquíssima instituição pseudo-religiosa que há séculos acolhia jovens órfãos ao redor do mundo. Pseudo-religiosa, sim, porque aquilo era e sempre foi uma organização paramilitar que transformava os órfãos nos tais cavaleiros que volta e meia apareciam lutando em nome da Deusa. Comunas e ianques só não viam a verdade porque não queriam - ou porque não era conveniente enfiar a mão nessa cumbuca.

Não que ele pudesse culpá-los. Tendo a oportunidade, ele faria o mesmo. Mas, para Rodorio, ficava difícil fingir que o Santuário e seus habitantes não existiam. Mais difícil ainda era para ele, o Delegado da cidade.

Ele bem que tentava exercitar a Política da Boa Vizinhança e focar-se na proximidade da sua gorda aposentadoria integral de Delegado de Polícia; mas não era tarefa fácil fazer valer a Lei junto a um bando de adolescentes superpoderosos com claras tendências homicidas.

Falando em tendências homicidas…

\- Doutor! Doutor Plutarco!

\- Teófanes - O Delegado Plutarco suspirou enquanto seu escrivão, um homem alto, magro e espigado que também fazia as vezes de investigador de polícia, abria a porta num solavanco. - Hoje é sábado, sossega.

\- Temos uma ocorrência no Santuário!

\- Sempre tem uma ocorrência no Santuário, Teófanes.

\- Eles estão perturbando a ordem nas proximidades da arena de treinos!

\- Perturbando a ordem? Como assim, perturbando a ordem?

Posto que 'perturbando a ordem' era um conceito deveras elástico ao considerar-se uma instituição como o Santuário.

\- Há relatos de que o Cavaleiro de Ouro de Escorpião está neste exato momento envolvido em um litígio com a Líder das Amazonas, a Amazona de Prata de Cobra, perturbando transeuntes e aterrorizando a população civil nos arredores do Santuário de Atena. - O escrivão disse, sisudo.

O Delegado agora respirava fundo, numa vã tentativa de manter sua irritação dentro dos limites considerados saudáveis pelo seu médico. Que, aliás, tinha recomendado expressamente para que ele evitasse situações de stress.

Aí seu escrivão Teófanes, numa tarde de sábado onde lá estava ele 'pagando plantão' na delegacia mesmo depois de todos os seus anos de casa, resolve arranjar uma queixa de 'perturbação de ordem' nas imediações do Santuário de Atena.

\- Ah. Eles estão 'perturbando a ordem' dentro da área deles. Que tal então, Teófanes, a gente… Deixar pra lá?

\- Mas senhor, nós somos a Lei! Temos jurisdição até dentro do Santuário de Atena! - O escrivão praticamente vibrou. - Além do que essa é uma oportunidade boa demais para ser perdida.

\- Como assim?

\- Desta vez ela envolve o Corregedor das Tropas, Doutor!

\- Corregedor..?

\- Sim! O Cavaleiro de Ouro de Escorpião é o Corregedor das Tropas do Santuário, senhor!

O Delegado massageou as têmporas.

\- Doutor Plutarco… Eles são uma organização paramilitar altamente organizada! Em plena guerra fria! - Teófanes deu a volta em sua mesa, deixando sobre ela mais um dos (inúmeros) dossiês que ele preparava sobre a obsessão de sua vida, o Santuário de Atena. - E dessa vez, nós podemos pegar o Corregedor das Tropas deles! Todos os segredos do Santuário, em nossas mãos! O senhor já pensou, podemos fechar ele no quartinho de interrogatório e fazer ele abrir o bico! Uns tabefes, um pau-de-arara, e-

\- Teófanes - O Delegado achou por bem cortar o delírio de seu subordinado. - Só de ouvir essa conversa a minha pressão já está subindo. E eu tenho que ficar calmo, esqueceu? Ordens do meu médico. Portanto o que nós vamos fazer é deixar o Santuário resolver as coisas do Santuário e ficarmos aqui, desfrutando a Santa paz do Senhor. Fui claro?

\- Mas senhor, é nosso dever enquanto homens da Lei desmascarar essa seita paramilitar que-

\- Fui claro, Teófanes? - E dessa vez, o delegado certificou-se de que seu subordinado entendesse que, caso ele o desobedecesse, haveriam consequências administrativas.

Teófanes bufou e disse um 'sim senhor' entre os dentes, contrariadíssimo.

E, enfim, o Delegado Plutarco Queromeu conseguiria voltar às suas palavras cruzadas enquanto aguardava o fim de suas doze horas de suplício.

Pouco tempo depois, porém, o (inconfundível) arranque do motor do velho camburão da Delegacia o fez novamente suspender suas atividades.

Após um breve período de silêncio estranhamente contemplativo, o Delegado Plutarco se levantou.

\- Dona Aglair...

\- Diga, Doutor. - A referida, secretária da Delegacia e tão funcionária de carreira quanto ele, sequer levantou os olhos para responder-lhe; entretida que estava com suas longas unhas e um vidrinho de esmalte vermelho.

\- Dona Aglair - Ele repetiu, e a senhora olhou-o por cima dos óculos de armação de gatinho. - Por favor. Diga para mim que não foi o Teófanes quem pegou o Camburão agorinha há pouco e saiu com ele porta afora.

\- Não foi o Teófanes quem pegou o Camburão agorinha há pouco e saiu com ele porta afora... - Ela disse, voltando a pintar suas unhas.

O delegado bufou.

\- ...Só que o senhor sabe que foi.

OOO

\- Pelo amor da Deusa Atena, você vai fazer o quê?!

Kanon estava cansado de Máscara da Morte, já.

Porque, afinal, aquilo era o cúmulo: O antigo Cavaleiro das Trevas, apavorante Guardião dos Portais do Inferno, o que decorava as paredes de seu templo com máscaras mortuárias... se doendo por conta dos detalhes do seu plano para recuperar seus pertences das mãos daquele Escorpião metido.

\- Seguinte, carcamano: Cê não quer entrar no esquema. Saquei, sem problemas, só me confirma o mau colega que você é. Mas então, cara, muito ajuda quem não atrapalha, beleza?

\- Cazzo, eu tô pouco me lixando pro Milo, eu quero mais que o bicho se exploda.

\- Que ótimo, somos dois, então qual é a porra do problema?

\- O problema é que cê quer meter um Satã Imperial na cabeça do Milo!

Kanon rolou os olhos.

Afinal, qual era o grande problema de usar um Satã Imperial para fazer o Milo entregar seu maço por livre e espontânea vontade? Era uma opção muito melhor do que espancá-lo até a morte, não?

Sim, porque sua primeira opção sempre seria matar o Milo de porrada. Mas lá estava ele, abrindo mão da solução que mais lhe agradava justamente porque ele tinha que ter 'consideração' com os coleguinhas do Santuário.

Maus coleguinhas, isso sim. Pois lá estava um Máscara da Morte tiritando à sua frente para provar.

\- Eles estão pra lá. - Kanon avançou em direção das arquibancadas com passadas largas, até ser segurado pelo colega da Quarta Casa. - Puta que te pariu, me solta que…

\- Kanon, pelo amor de todos os deuses do Olimpo, faz qualquer coisa menos isso. O bicho já é zureta normalmente, aí você vai querer foder ainda mais a cabeça do menino?

\- Por isso mesmo, a cabeça do bicho já é fodida de fábrica, não tem problema nenhum em botar ele pra ficar quietinho e esquecer o que precisa ser esquecido pelo bem da paz mundial!

\- Cazzo, vou te falar, você tá falando do Milo mas você é mais doido do que ele!

\- Eu? - Kanon torceu o rosto numa careta. - Eu sou a criatura mais normal dessas redondezas. Os doidos de verdade são vocês! Aliás, bem que você tem razão. Neste momento, eu realmente estou me comportando feito um doido. Deve ser a convivência com esse povo do Santuário. Então eu vou parar com esse comportamento claramente neurótico que é ficar tentando provar pra você que eu sou normal e agir em favor do que eu quer-

\- Fica quieto que não tá sozinho, estrupício! - Máscara da Morte agora tentava esconder o cosmo. - Não tá sentindo, não?

De fato: Lá estavam, também, Camus de Aquário e Shina de Cobra. Na verdade, um exasperado Camus de Aquário tentava sem sucesso dissuadir Shina de Cobra de avançar, cosmo em riste, em direção a um Milo de Escorpião também pronto para um embate.

\- Mas que merda é essa... - Kanon franziu a testa, ele e Máscara da Morte com cosmos suprimidos atrás de um de seus disfarces.

\- Ei, qué isso, o bicho vai agulhar a Shina? Kanon, olha lá, ele tá preparando as agulhas pra cima da Shina! Que absurdo, cara, a gente tem que ir lá fazer alguma coisa e-

\- Shhhhhh! - Máscara da Morte ganhou um safanão. - Quieto, deixa eles se pegarem aí!

\- Mas-

\- 'Mas' digo eu, ora! Vou ficar aqui e esperar, pode ser a oportunidade perfeita pra gente pegar o maço sem precisar nem botar a mão na massa.

\- Eu não acredito que você vai deixar eles brigarem só pra botar a mão nesse maço!

\- Ué, não era você que tava todo dodói porque eu ia usar um Satã Imperial no Milo? Aí, pode ser que eu nem precise mais…

\- Kanon, presta atenção, o Milo vai bater na Shina!

\- E eu com isso? A Shina é amazona de prata, adulta, vacinada, sabe onde tá se metendo! Fora que é bem capaz que ela é que acabe dando um couro nele. Eu, no que me diz respeito, jurei pra mim mesmo que eu nunca mais me metia em briga alheia; e você bem sabe que eu tenho motivo. Especialmente envolvendo esse rabudo aí. (2)

\- Ah, Kanon, quer saber? Deu pra mim. - Máscara da Morte estufou o peito. - Eu não sei quanto a você, mas eu não vou ficar aqui assistindo enquanto a Shina corre o risco de apanhar porque ela e o Milo resolveram sabe-se lá porque se pegar na porrada. Eu vou lá separar sim, e…

\- OS DOIS MELIANTES, PAREM EM NOME DA LEI!

Máscara da Morte, estático no local onde parou, apenas levantou as mãos e esperou pelo pior.

Kanon foi até ele e o puxou de volta para onde estavam.

\- Quieto, carcamano. Quieto. - Kanon sussurrou, testa franzida e olhos fixos no recém-chegado que avançava em direção à arena. - Não foi a gente que ele viu.

\- É o Inspetor Teófanes…?

\- Ele não é inspetor, é escrivão. - Kanon respondeu ao sussurro do italiano. - Mas o que diabo esse puto tá fazendo aqui… Aí, ó, tanto que você falou de doido, agora apareceu um de carteirinha…

\- Milo de Escorpião e Shina de Cobra! - Teófanes sacou um revólver calibre .38 do coldre com uma mão, e com a outra mostrava o distintivo. - Fiquem onde estão!

Camus de Aquário tinha se esfumado no ar.

O maço de cigarros caiu no chão, bem diante dos olhos do policial.

OOO

\- Isso é um absurdo, isso um despautério! Eu exijo ser libertada IMEDIATAMENTE, me manter presa aqui é um abuso de autoridade!

Os estridentes gritos femininos vindos da Delegacia denunciaram a Plutarco Queromeu que eram vãs as suas esperanças de que Teófanes, assim como ele, tivesse falhado em encontrar os cavaleiros que procurava.

\- Teófanes - O Delegado sentiu as têmporas pulsando ao reconhecer, dentro da cela onde os suspeitos aguardavam fichamento, Milo de Escorpião e Shina de Cobra; que diga-se de passagem parecia muito menos ameaçadora sem a máscara. - O que esses dois estão fazendo aqui? Eu não te disse para não se meter nisso, homem?

\- Senhor Plutarco, eu peguei esses dois meliantes em flagrante delito!

\- Delito de quê? Perturbação da ordem? Teófanes, pelo amor de Deus…

\- Oh, não, senhor Delegado. - Os olhos de Teófanes tinham um brilho meio obsessivo. - Não, não. Desta vez é porte ilegal de substância entorpecente.

Um maço amarrotado de Marlboro Light apareceu em sua frente, apoiado pelos dedos magros do escrivão. Nem precisou olhar para dentro do maço para saber o que ele continha.

Plutarco Queromeu sentiu seu peito apertar, sinal inequívoco de uma crise de pressão alta.

Quando ele achava que a situação não tinha como piorar, lá estava ela piorando e piorando.

Não que ele desse muita importância para dois jovens na flor da idade curtindo uma tarde de sábado com aditivos químicos: Sim, porque ele, no alto de sua experiência, estava cansado de saber que cavaleiros, amazonas e baseados não eram nem de longe uma combinação assim tão rara. Tampouco o problema era o Cavaleiro e a Amazona em questão terem se desentendido por alguma rusguinha de amor: Decerto que ambos tinham suas reputações de cabeças-quentes e por isso mesmo o casal era bem inusitado; mas ele não julgava. O rapaz era boa-pinta e a garota, sem a máscara, era realmente uma gracinha. Por muito menos do que do que aquele olhinhos verdes ele mesmo já embarcara em desventuras amorosas muito mais temerárias que namorar uma amazona de prata.

O problema - um problemão, na verdade - era Teófanes, de todas as pessoas desse maldito mundo, dar conta de encontrar uma amazona de Prata e um cavaleiro de Ouro - Corregedor das Tropas, ainda por cima - com um maço de baseados em sua posse.

\- Teófanes… - Ele respirava fundo, controlando a saída do ar para tentar não gritar com o subalterno na frente dos detidos. - Nós não temos nada a ver com isso. Se eles estão dizendo que o maço não é de nenhum dos dois...

\- Senhor delegado, eu os peguei em FLA-GRAN-TE DE-LI-TO! OS DOIS estavam de posse de uma considerável quantia de drogas ilícitas! Eles têm que ser um exemplo para a comunidade de que ninguém, NINGUÉM está acima da lei! Muito menos os dois pombinhos aí, que agora estão brigando feito cão e gato mas antes deviam estar entorpecidos fazendo sabe-lá-deus-o-quê, ora que pouca vergonha!

\- Pombinha é a senhora sua mãe! - A amazona de Cobra rebateu de bate-pronto. - Delegado, eu EXIJO que me tire daqui! Eu já disse um milhão de vezes para seu subalterno que o maço não é meu! Eu já disse que eu não tenho NADA a ver com esse maço de cigarros, isso é coisa desse PASPALHO metido a CAVALEIRO DE OURO!

\- Paspalho? Ora, pois fique sabendo que o paspalho metido a cavaleiro de ouro aqui achou esse negócio no SEU CAMPO DE TREINOS! Então EU é que estou nessa furada por SUA CAUSA, instrutora incompetente que você é! Aliás, senhor Delegado, pouca-vergonha é seu subalterno insinuar que EU tenha alguma coisa com essa pessoa!

\- Ah, me poupe, Escorpião, que também você usando umas porcarias dessas não é novidade pra ninguém. Não vem com esse papo de corregedor muito do correto, que pra mim não cola! Você, logo você, falar que o negócio que tava na sua mão não é seu e bancar o inocentezinho? Pra cima de mim, que te carregou até um chuveiro porque você não tinha CONDIÇÕES de andar sozinho da privada até a sua banheira de TÃO BÊBADO QUE ESTAVA? Hein? (1)

\- Pra começo de conversa, aquela foi a ÚNICA vez que eu tive um comportamento desses! A ÚNICA, e dei o azar de cair na mão de uma criatura amarga e mal-amada feito você! Mas mesmo assim, que eu saiba, ficar de porre em horário de descanso não é crime e nem contravenção! Agora, daí a você me acusar de trazer ISSO em solo sagrado do Santuário quando EU estou dizendo que encontrei esses negócios dentro do SEU campo de treinos?

\- Pois então PROVE sua acusação, Escorpião!

\- Minha palavra enquanto corregedor é SUFICIENTE, amazona de Cobra!

\- CHEGA DESSE BERREIRO OS DOIS! Mas será possível que vocês não cansam, não?

\- Está cansado de me ouvir berrar? - Shina bufou na direção de Teófanes. - Pois eu nem comecei! Se está assim tão incomodado ME SOLTA DAQUI!

\- Pois sim, eu estou incomodado, mas essa sua gritaria não vai te salvar da investigação, delinquente dos infernos! Você por mim pode morrer de tanto berrar, mas só sai daqui depois de ir pra Sala de Interrogatório.

\- Acha que eu tenho medo de você, inspetor? Eu sou uma amazona de prata! Sabe quando que um burocrata patética que nem você vai meter medo em mim? NUNCA!

\- Ah é? Que bonitinha e corajosinha ela, olha só. Pois então você vai ser a PRIMEIRA a ser interrogada, e não pense que eu vou aliviar pro seu lado porque você é uma mocinha, senhorita Amazona de Prata! - Teófanes retrucou, andando em direção às grades e fazendo menção de puxar a moça para fora. - Você pode estar dando uma de difícil agora, mas daqui a pouco esse seu biquinho vai cantar-

A mão de Milo, firme em seu punho, o fez soltar a garota.

\- Encoste nela, seu crápula, e você é um homem morto. - O cavaleiro rosnou. - Morto, ouviu bem?

\- Milo de Escorpião, isso é DESACATO À AUTORIDADE! Eu posso te deixar mofando na cadeia e-

\- EU JÁ ESTOU PRESO, SEU ESCRIVÃO IDIOTA! - A unha vermelha reluziu no dedo indicador direito do Cavaleiro de Escorpião. - Então se é pra eu estar na cadeia, posso fazer isso valer por um bom motivo!

\- CHEGA! - Plutarco gritou. - Essa palhaçada acabou aqui! Os dois, pra dentro da cela! Teófanes, você vai pra fora!

\- Delegado, eles TERÃO que ser investigados! - Teófanes bateu o pé. - E de um jeito ou de outro, eu VOU enquadrar esses dois, e a partir deles o Santuário inteiro!...

Um olhar assassino para o escrivão, porém, o fez entender que ou ele saía dali agora, ou ele enfrentaria os rigores legais da insubordinação ao seu superior. O escrivão saiu bufando e ele se fechou em sua sala depois de devolver Milo e Shina para a cela de detenção em relativa segurança. Porém o delegado sabia que tudo o que tinha ganhado ali foi tempo. Pouco tempo.

Teófanes não ia parar. Seu escrivão estava com a faca e o queijo na mão para armar, dessa vez, um verdadeiro escândalo envolvendo o Santuário de Atena - seu grande objetivo de vida, do qual seguramente ele não partilhava.

Ele só queria um sábado tranquilo, pelo Pai Todo-Poderoso, e agora tinha essa situação para resolver.

Só lhe restava uma solução.

Plutarco fechou a porta de sua sala e pegou o telefone.

OOO

Saga mantinha aberta a da geladeira, tendo terminado de guardar as cervejas no congelador e momentaneamente refrescando-se do calor quase sobrenatural daquele fim de tarde no Santuário.

Puta falta que faz um ar-condicionado num lugar como aquele, isso ele tinha que dar a mão à palmatória. Só que um eletrodoméstico desses, na instalação elétrica pré-histórica (ou seja - praticamente inexistente) que tinham os templos, seria mais uma dor de cabeça do que uma solução. Provável que, ao ligar o ar-condicionado junto com a água quente da banheira, o fusível disparasse e o templo todo acabasse no escuro. Ou coisa pior.

E, entre um ar-condicionado e um banho quente, ele sempre ficaria com o banho quente.

Onde estaria Camus de Aquário quando se precisa dele?

Bem, pelo menos tinha guardado todas as compras que fizera em Rodorio. Sim, porque o Kanon - que ontem passou o dia todo fora - não se deu sequer ao trabalho de comprar umas cervejas, quanto mais umas frutas, umas verduras… Enfim, rechear a geladeira da casa que ele por ventura também habita. Como sempre, sobrou para ele a inglória tarefa de se atacar até Rodorio nesse calor insuportável para comprar alguns víveres, um engradadozinho de cerveja que fosse.

Aliás, falando nisso, onde diabos andava seu muito inútil irmão? Por certo no meio da rua - sem dar satisfação, como sempre.

'Ah, foda-se', pensou Saga, ligando a água da banheira. Não tinha mais saco e nem idade para ficar bancando a babá de Kanon.

Ignorou o ruído de fundo do telefone tocando enquanto, no seu quarto, separava as roupas que levaria ao banheiro. Quanto tempo ele teria de esperar para que uma das cervejas gelasse o suficiente para ele tomá-la na banheira? Usualmente ele preferia vinho, verdade seja dita, mas nesse calor de matar a cervejinha era uma opção muito melhor.

E que ninguém viesse falar na sua orelha que 'cerveja dá barriga', ele não se acabava de tanto exercício na hora do treino pra ficar depois regulando cerveja. Ademais eles tinham a cosmoenergia, não tinham? Desconhecia coisa tão boa quanto uns bons golpes de cosmo para queimar gordura a jato. Quase podia ouvir sua consciência - na voz do seu antigo mestre - dizendo que isso era 'usar seus poderes em benefício próprio', mas não era também a boa forma física uma obrigação do Serviço de Atena? Pois então.

Banheira cheia, toalha felpuda separada, cueca e roupa casual na bancada do banheiro. Foi até a cozinha e deu uma checada na cerveja - ainda quente.

O telefone continuava tocando. Balançou a cabeça, fazendo a menção de novamente deixar que tocasse até parar sozinho; mas no caminho do banheiro pensou que, num dia de sábado, ninguém do Santuário se incomodaria de ligar para sua casa. Ele não tinha nenhuma pendência em missão nem nada.

O que ele tinha, na verdade, eram uns casinhos aqui e acolá desde o fim (um tanto traumático) do seu último namoro. Já estava inclusive escutando sua consciência de novo - dessa vez com o tom sardônico de Kanon - dizendo que o 'fim traumático' se deveu a uma falha de suas recordações da cronologia dos fatos, já que sua ex-namorada diria (entre impropérios, acusações vis e ranger de dentes) que os casinhos vieram _antes_ do fim do relacionamento. Rebateu de si para si que não foi bem assim, não era como se ele tivesse arrumado uns casos antes do namoro acabar. Foi mais ou menos na mesma época. Bem que ele tentou explicar que não foi tecnicamente uma traição porque ele não chegou a efetivamente transar com nenhuma delas antes do fim de seu namoro, só tinham rolado uns beijinhos, uns amassos e… bom, uns amassos mais 'quentes' certamente andaram acontecendo, mas isso não chega a ser sexo.

Porém sua ex não se dignou a ouvi-lo nem por uns minutinhos que fosse.

Enfim, seu namoro estava acabado e hoje o que ele tinha eram os casinhos.

Usualmente era ele quem ligava para chamar as meninas para sair e hoje, especificamente, não estava planejando nada mais elaborado para sua noite, mas… vai que era alguma delas no telefone, né? Esse tipo de coisa não se recusa.

Atendeu o telefone.

\- Saga de Gêmeos - A voz inconfundível do Delegado Plutarco Queromeu estava do outro lado da linha - Preciso que você venha até a delegacia.

OOO

* * *

(1) - Capítulo 1 de Sideways, disponivel aqui no Nyah (bitly/2f8HBzS) e no FFnet (bitly/2flmwA4) - no navegador coloquem ponto entre o bit e o ly ;D

(2) - Para todos os efeitos, essa história se passa depois de Sui Generis, também disponível no Nyah - ainda incompleta, eu JURO que vou completar! - ( bitly/2g1bi7o) e no FFnet *completa* ( bitly/2f4JdYd)


	4. IV

**IV**

* * *

"A diferença entre os mocinhos e os bandidos é que o crime paga melhor." - Kanon de Dragão Marinho

* * *

Como amazona de Prata e sobrevivente de algumas guerras santas, Shina podia dizer que já tivera sua cota de maus dias na vida. Mas como aquele?

Nunca, jamais.

E o ponto alto era, seguramente, estar presa dentro de uma cela enferrujada da cadeia de Rodorio - por causa de um maço de cigarros cheio de baseados de maconha que ela jamais viu na vida - com ninguém menos que Milo de Escorpião.

Que, por sinal, não lhe dirigia mais a palavra desde que, idiotamente como sempre, ameaçou o Inspetor Teófanes de morte para defendê-la.

Como se ela precisasse de defesa contra um pulha como aquele. Só não o matara com suas próprias unhas porque o Inspetor certamente não valia o esforço de uma acusação de assassinato.

\- Pelos Deuses, dá para você se sentar? - A voz irritada lhe escapou quando viu Milo recomeçar a andar na cela feito um bicho enjaulado.

\- Qual o problema? Tá com medo do Teófanes aparecer aqui pra te interrogar, é? - Ele rosnou. - Não se preocupe, você está salva, o negócio dele é comigo.

\- Você quer o quê, ouvir um muito obrigada? Eu não preciso da sua proteção, Escorpião. E também não tenho motivo nenhum para ser grata a você.

\- Ah, sim, me desculpe. Esqueci que eu é quem tenho mil motivos para ser grato à sua magnificência por ter me prestado assistência em um dos meus inúmeros pileques!

\- Ah, mas também não é como se essa criatura amarga e mal-amada aqui tivesse alguma coisa melhor para fazer, não? Talvez naquele dia realmente eu deveria ter ficado em casa curtindo minha fossa porque o Seiya não me quer, não é isso que você acha?

\- Não, não é isso o que eu acho, mas em que te importa a opinião de um bêbado maconheiro que você teve que ajudar? - Milo treplicou, ríspido, numa resposta que Shina não esperava.

Nem ele, pelo visto, pois se afastou dela para sentar-se, calado, em um canto da cela.

Tempo o suficiente para ela refletir um pouco sobre toda a situação.

Era fato que estavam ambos ali por conta daquele famigerado maço, apreendido pela pior pessoa das redondezas para apreender algo dessa natureza. Mas por mais que lhe revoltasse estar envolvida em algo desse tipo sem traço algum de culpa, tinha que dar o braço a torcer.

Milo podia ser muita coisa: Arrogante, ranheta, implicante... Mas mentiroso ele não era, e também não tinha o perfil de quem anda se escondendo pelo Santuário pra fumar baseado.

\- Milo - O outro bufou em resposta. - Você realmente achou aquilo no campo das amazonas?

\- Não. - Ele levantou os olhos na sua direção, meneando a cabeça de leve. - Comprei com o Camus pra ver se me metia numa briga contigo porque estava doido para ser pego pela polícia.

Shina respirou fundo. Certeza que não lhe era agradável aguentar a língua ferina de Milo, mas dessa vez bem que ela tinha sido injusta em implicar que Milo poderia ser capaz de andar com baseados no Santuário, ainda mais perto de Teófanes.

\- Olha… - Ela tentou capitular. - Eu não devia ter dito o que eu disse. Assumo meu erro, e peço desculpas. Mas você também não devia me acusar de ser leniente com as meninas. Desde que a área foi liberada para trânsito de todos, o Santuário inteiro anda por lá, inclusive os cavaleiros de ouro.

\- Vai dizer agora que quem levou aquela porcaria pro Santuário foi um Cavaleiro de Ouro?

\- Tem cavaleiro de ouro com mais perfil de usar essas coisas do que um bando de molecas adolescentes que mal tem dinheiro pra comprar uma caixa de chicletes.

Milo franziu os olhos azuis. Ele não podia dizer que ela estava errada.

\- De qualquer forma... - Ele bufou. - Quem trouxe ou não trouxe o bagulho pra dentro do Santuário é o que menos importa agora. O que Teófanes realmente quer não é solucionar um casinho de porte de droga.

\- Como assim?

\- Ele quer interrogar a gente porque quer expor o Santuário.

\- E o que é que ele ganha com isso?

\- O Teófanes é doido de pedra, desde quando gente doida faz as coisas pra ganhar algo em troca?

\- Sim, mas…

\- A doideira dele é que ele acha que o Santuário é uma organização paramilitar que atua de forma paralela aos acordos da OTAN.

\- Mas… Nós somos uma organização paramilitar que atua de forma paralela aos acordos da OTAN.

\- Sim, e a própria OTAN sabe disso. A OTAN, a CIA, a Interpol, todas as siglas de letrinhas do mundo civil que botam a gente pra ralar nas missões cascudas que eles não querem meter a mão. Só que o Teófanes acha que é dever civil dele, como bom homem da lei que é, expôr a gente para o mundo todo como se nós fôssemos um grupo terrorista…

\- Que barulho é esse? - Shina se colocou em posição de defesa.

\- Alguém tá engatilhando uma arma… Shina, abaixa AGORA!

Shina tentou protestar, mas Milo literalmente se jogou sobre ela enquanto alguns estampidos abafados ecoaram na cela onde estavam.

\- Teófanes! Você tentou disparar uma arma aqui, seu infeliz?- Ela gritou. - Vamos, Milo, sai de cima de mim!

Milo não saiu, em vez disso respondeu com um gemido abafado.

A mão de Shina voou para as costas do cavaleiro de Escorpião, temendo encontrar seu sangue por um ferimento de bala. Encontrou três seringas pressurizadas cravadas em seu dorso, cada uma delas grande o suficiente para sedar um elefante.

Milo, naturalmente, não era um elefante. E por mais que seus golpes fossem baseados em mimetizar os efeitos de um veneno no sistema nervoso de seus inimigos, Shina nunca tinha ouvido falar se os cavaleiros de Escorpião tinham a mesma resistência a venenos que os cavaleiros de Peixes.

\- Milo? Milo? Olha pra mim! - Shina, já saída debaixo do agora letárgico cavaleiro de escorpião, dava tapinhas em seu rosto para tentar mantê-lo acordado. A dificuldade que ele já mostrava em sequer focar seu rosto eram um claro sinal do tamanho do estrago que a droga já fazia em seu organismo. - Por todos os deuses do Olimpo, Teófanes, o que foi que você fez?

\- É tiopental sódico com cetamina. - A voz vitoriosa do escrivão se fez ouvir. - Popularmente conhecido como Soro da Verdade.

\- Você é completamente louco! - Shina gritou, sem se importar muito se Teófanes poderia atingi-la também. - Você DROGOU um cavaleiro com sei lá o quê que tinha dentro dessas seringas como se ele fosse um animal de zoológico!

\- Sim, inclusive foi do zoológico que eu peguei emprestada a espingarda. - Teófanes deu de ombros. - Um sacrifício válido quando se trata de capturar o Corregedor das Tropas do Santuário de Atena para um interrogatório.

Shina voltou a dar tapas no rosto de Milo, que mal e mal conseguia se manter sentado com as costas apoiadas na quina da parede. Sua prioridade absoluta era mantê-lo acordado; três seringas pressurizadas daquele tamanho seriam mais do que o suficiente para levá-lo a uma overdose.

\- Ah, relaxa, ele é um cavaleiro de Ouro. - Teófanes bufou. - Não bate as botas por qualquer coisinha.

\- Qualquer coisinha? - Shina virou o rosto para encarar o escrivão. - Qualquer coisinha? Você tem noção de que ele pode MORRER por causa dessa merda?

\- Shina?... - A voz engrolada de Milo se fez ouvir, apesar de baixa. Ela virou o rosto para ver ele literalmente escorregando pela parede para deitar-se de lado, os olhos azuis vidrados enquanto ele começava a tentar balbuciar algumas palavras.

\- Olha só, está vendo? Não vai morrer, não. - Teófanes sorriu. - Aliás, vai já é começar a falar os segredos do Santuário. Não é, Milo?

\- Teófanes… - Milo respondeu, se é que aquilo podia ser chamado de resposta. - O Teófanes… quer que eu fale… Os segredos do Santuário?...

Ele agora intercalava palavras com uma risada arrastada, voltando o rosto para o chão.

\- Milo! - Shina se apressou em sentá-lo novamente, firmando o queixo dele com a mão direita. - Olha pra mim, presta atenção. Quantos dedos você vê aqui?

Milo olhou para os três dedos em riste, depois tentou focar novamente os olhos de Shina.

\- Eu não tô cego, eu tô grogue… - A voz de Milo foi um sussurro, seguido de uma tentativa de gargalhada pelo nariz. Só não caiu deitado de novo porque foi segurado por Shina, seu rosto apoiado nos ombros dela enquanto ele seguia tentando rir. - Mas eu tô muito, muito, muito grogue. Muito, muito…

\- Meu deus, quanto drama. - Teófanes revirou os olhos. - Agora, mocinha, me dá licença que eu e o seu namoradinho aqui vamos ter uma conversinha.

\- Não ver ter conversinha nenhuma, imbecil. - Shina se postou diante de Milo. - Você não vai chegar nem perto dele.

\- Mocinha, você está abusando da sua sorte…

\- Não, não, escrivão. _Você_ está abusando da sua. - Reluziu seu cosmo, sua paciência com Teófanes tinha chegado ao fim.

OOO

\- Então, ó, a gente vai fazer o seguinte: Eu entro na delegacia, meto um satã imperial nas fuças daquele escrivão de merda e pego meus pertences. Servicinho limpo, facinho demais.

Máscara da Morte ouvia, exasperado, o terceiro plano mirabolante e infalível daquela maldita tarde. Ele tinha certeza que era mais um plano pra dar muito, muito errado; mas só estava entrando nessa porque queria, de algum jeito, tentar ajudar a pobre coitada da Shina de Cobra, junto com Milo sob custódia policial.

Por incrível que pareça, ele realmente queria dar um jeito de que pelo menos ela saísse ilesa das mãos da polícia rodoriense. Não que ele tivesse particular apreço pela conterrânea: Ela era uma mulher inegavelmente bonita, com certeza isso contava pontos em sua escala de simpatia, mas ele jamais - jamais mesmo - viu em Shina algum prospecto de interesse romântico, sexual ou qualquer coisa parecida.

Afrodite de Peixes, seu amigo doido varrido que fala com plantinhas, diria que esse afã em ajudá-la só podia ser sinal de que ele estava realmente perdendo seu toque psicótico e virando uma _boa pessoa_. Prova do quanto ele era doido, aliás.

Isso era o que se chamava por aí de um ato aleatório de altruísmo, e nada mais. Inclusive a única pessoa que ele pretendia tirar do meio desse enrosco era Shina - Ele esperava que Milo e Kanon ficassem aos cuidados um do outro em relação ao famigerado maço de cigarros do mais velho. Esse era o seu plano mirabolante particular.

\- Ei, cara, concentra aqui e pára de viajar, vamos em frente. A gente tem que ser rápido. Se alguém dá conta que nós estamos aqui, vamos estar bem arrumados e… Caralho. - Kanon parou em seco, puxando Máscara da Morte para um canto. - Caralho!

A ilusão de Gêmeos que os encobria se tornou mais pesada e detalhada. Aliás, pesada e detalhada como nunca até então.

Máscara da Morte ia perguntar o que diabos agora o assustava tanto, já que até então a maneira que ele conduzia a situação - e a ilusão de gêmeos que os encobria - poderia classificar-se como displicente, descuidada até. O que era compreensível, não era necessário muito para manter uma ilusão-disfarce para um bando de polícias barrigudos.

Porém Kanon acenou cortando sua incipiente pergunta, concentrado como nunca em manter a ilusão, e o puxou aos trancos para que entrassem os dois pela primeira porta que pudesse servir de esconderijo.

Apenas para darem de cara com Plutarco Queromeu - o delegado que, pese todo o rebuliço do lado de fora, estava fechado dentro da sua sala.

\- Merda! - Kanon apertou o braço do cavaleiro de Câncer, quase que em pânico. - Nós viemos bater justo na sala desse filho da puta?

\- Relaxa, ele não tá vendo a gente, é só o delegado… Ué, mas você conhece o delegado?

\- Cala essa boca pelo amor que você tem à vida! - Kanon grunhiu, duplicando seus esforços para mantê-los ocultos.

As lâmpada da luminária oscilou uma, duas vezes; e então Máscara da Morte também percebeu a presença que tanto assombrava seu 'companheiro de aventura'.

Um portal dimensional, e à sua frente estava Saga.

Máscara da Morte se encolheu, prevendo os gigantescos problemas que teriam se o disfarce de Kanon falhasse nem que fosse por um segundo. E prevendo, também, que a qualquer momento o Delegado teria um passamento pelo susto de ver o Cavaleiro de Gêmeos ali, materializado diante de si como que num passe de mágica.

\- Ah, desfaça essa cara de tacho, Saga. - O Delegado nem sequer piscou. - Seu dia não está sendo pior do que o meu.

\- Ah, sim? - Saga soltou uma risadinha anasalada, não sem desdém. - Então em que eu posso ajudar… _Senhor_?

\- Você não está aqui para 'me ajudar'. - O delegado ignorou a ironia na voz do outro. - Está aqui para zelar pelo bom nome da instituição que você representa…

O delegado então havia chamado Saga até aqui? Isso não fazia sentido. Máscara da Morte estava pegando as coisas de orelhada e isso era um tremendo viés na hora de avaliar uma situação. Mas até agora as coisas que ele estava 'pescando', ele não estava gostando.

\- ...Há uma situação aqui que necessita de sua intervenção direta. - O Delegado afirmou calmamente. - Ou, claro, o Santuário pode não gostar das consequências.

\- Intervenção direta?... - Saga torceu o rosto numa carranca e cruzou os braços.

\- Ora vamos, Saga. - Plutarco bufou. - Não é como se você nunca tivesse feito isso antes. Inclusive para… como é mesmo aquilo para o que vocês não podem usar seus poderes… 'Benefício próprio', não é isso?

\- Eu era um adolescente! - Saga sibilou entre os dentes. - Um aprendiz! Vivendo uma situação pessoal _muito_ delicada!...

\- Não olha assim pra mim. - Kanon sussurrou enquanto o colega da quarta casa o olhava de alto a baixo. - Eu não tenho culpa de nada! Nunca que eu ia imaginar que o Delegado ia chamar justo o Saga aqui e...

\- E isso, Saga, era motivo para alvejar o Teófanes com seus Satãs Imperiais toda vez que ele botava as mãos no seu irmãozinho delinquente quando ele tocava o terror em Patroklou?

\- Como é que é? - Máscara da Morte quase pulou no pescoço do outro, que se encolheu como podia enquanto mantinha a ilusão intacta.

\- Eu não tinha outra escolha! - Por sua vez o dedo de Saga quase voou em no nariz do delegado; que se danasse o 'desacato à autoridade'. - Você queria o quê, que eu deixasse aquele louco do seu escrivão trazer meu irmão pra Rodorio? Você tem ideia do que meu irmão ia aprontar nessa delegacia? Eu fiz foi um favor pra vocês!

\- O favor de quê? Deixar o Teófanes mais doido do que ele já era?

\- Ora deixe de graça! Ele sempre foi doido desse jeito! Vocês só não demitem ele porque ele é concursado! Tanto é que, depois, você vinha por sua muito livre e espontânea vontade me pedir para eu 'dar meu jeitinho' naquele mentecapto porque ninguém aqui também pode com ele.

\- Lá isso é verdade... - Kanon disse os dentes.

\- Cala essa boca, seu filho da mãe! - Máscara da Morte estava para bater no outro. - "Não é culpa sua", imagina se fosse…

\- ...E você quer saber do que mais? Dessa vez NÃO ME INTERESSA o que foi que o Kanon aprontou pro Teófanes pegar ele, eu não estou NEM AÍ pro que o vai acontecer! Pois você que se vire nos trint-

\- Espera aí, o _Kanon_ está de volta no Santuário? - Plutarco cortou sua verborrágica demonstração de descontentamento.

Saga, antes tão empenhado em lançar perdigotos na cara do delegado enquanto vociferava sua indignação por se ver - oh, pobrezinho - "obrigado" a "disciplinar" Teófanes quando adolescente, agora estava mudo como uma porta.

E Kanon, mais 'por aqui' do que o Delegado poderia imaginar, agora suava frio de tanto nervoso.

Máscara da Morte acharia muito bem-feito para ele, não estivesse ele também no meio desse enrosco.

\- Delegado Plutarco - Saga pigarreou e modulou sua voz para soar o mais educado possível; coisa que ele sempre fazia, Máscara da Morte sabia bem, quando ele queria se passar com seu jeitinho. - Creio que estou um pouco confuso a respeito do quê o senhor está falando.

\- Deixe de tergiversar, Saga Tiropoulos, que eu te conheço desde que você era um moleque remelento. Você e aquele meliantezinho de merda do seu irmão! - O Delegado Plutarco agora apontava o dedo no rosto de Saga, certamente ignorante do fato de que o 'moleque remelento' que ele um dia conheceu já tinha também sido o sanguinário Grande Mestre do Santuário enquanto se passava por Shion. - Portanto vamos parar de conversinha mole que nós dois aqui sabemos que tem dedo nele nessa história, ou eu não me chamo Plutarco Agnélius Queromeu!

\- Mas, Delegado Plutarco Agnélius Queromeu… - Saga ainda mantinha seu tom falsamente conciliatório. - O que há de errado nessa tal 'história' que você acha que tenha relação com meu irmão? Bem sei eu que o Kanon está longe de ser um santo, mas… Se o senhor nem sabia que ele andava por aqui de novo…

\- Cinco baseados de maconha dentro de um maço de cigarro estão de bom tamanho para você, Saga?

Talvez não fosse aparente para Plutarco o leve tremor nas feições de Saga no momento em que ouviu a menção aos beques do irmão. Mas para Máscara da Morte, aquele breve momento de desconcerto era prova cabal de que Saga também tinha plena consciência de que aquilo não podia ser atribuído a outra pessoa que não seu irmão Kanon.

Que seguia suando frio, concentrado em mantê-los ocultos como se sua vida dependesse disso.

Bom, talvez dependesse.

\- Delegado… - Era nítido o esforço de Saga em não soar hesitante e manter a voz afável. - Mas… Por acaso você encontrou esses baseados com o Kanon?

\- Como assim?

\- Se o senhor está acusando meu irmão de algo, eu presumo que existam provas, sim?

\- Quer mais prova do que o Teófanes ter achado esses bagulhos?

\- Sim, Delegado, eu quero provas de que os baseados efetivamente pertençam ao meu irmão... - Saga devolveu enquanto parpadeava docemente, sua voz mais sacarina do que nunca. - ...Provas _concretas_.

Plutarco estreitou os olhos.

\- ...Ele sempre foi bom assim em livrar tua cara? - Oculto sob a ilusão de Gêmeos, Máscara da Morte ironizou.

\- Cala a boca. - Kanon gemeu, claramente afetado pelo esforço que fazia. - Se o Saga me pega aqui, ele vai acabar com a minha vida…

\- Ué, ele tá aí te limpando a barra e você tá com medinho dele?

\- Não, seu demente. Eu estou zelando pela minha paz de espírito, o Saga vai colar no meu pé feito um carrapato se me pegar aqui. Agora fica quieto, pelo amor de Zeus…

\- Teófanes achou esses baseados com Milo de Escorpião e Shina de Cobra. - O delegado respondeu, contrafeito. - Os dois brigando porque, segundo Milo, ele achou esse maço de cigarros com os entorpecentes na área de treinamentos das amazonas de prata. E Shina devolveu as acusações dizendo que ele é quem tinha trazido os baseados para o Santuário para fumar ele mesmo.

O bem óbvio elevar de ombros que veio em seguida foi uma mostra de que Saga não via a relação entre essa rusga de Milo e Shina com baseados na mão do irmão.

\- Ah, Saga, pára com isso. Você sabe que nem Milo, nem Shina iam trazer erva pra dentro do Santuário. Pelo amor de Deus, nem eu tenho a intenção de ir atrás de confusão, menos ainda por conta de uns baseados. O problema é o Teófanes ter achado isso na mão do Corregedor das Tropas do Santuário, porque você sabe a confusão que ele quer fazer…

\- ...Então o que você está me pedindo é que eu 'dê o meu jeitinho' no seu subalterno Teófanes, de novo? - Saga, agora, claramente valorizava seu passe. - Olha, Delegado Plutarco, não sei não, eu…

Foi interrompido pelo estrondo de algum móvel batendo na parede ao lado.

\- Delegado - Saga disse pausadamente. - Você não deixou o Teófanes sozinho com o Milo e a Shina, deixou?

O delegado franziu a testa e apertou os lábios enquanto os estrondos seguiam.

OOO

Na sala ao lado, a de interrogatórios, Shina elevava seu cosmo perigosamente - e por isso algumas cadeiras foram arremessadas para a parede.

Teófanes seguia de espingarda em punho, bestamente acreditando que podia enfrentá-la com alguns dardos cheios de tranquilizantes.

O pobre diabo. A única coisa que ele conseguiria com esse trabuco seria o que já conseguiu: Deixar Milo de Escorpião tranquilinho, tranquilinho.

\- Inspetor... sebo nas canelas… - Milo, novamente deitado de lado e largado feito uma boneca de trapo, balbuciava palavras engroladas no meio de gargalhadas. - ...Eu vou te contar uma verdade do Santuário. Nesse momento... se você não correr… a Shina vai te matar…

E vou mesmo, pensou Shina enquanto seu cosmo eletrificava o ar para suas Garras de Trovão. Porque não tinha a menor possibilidade de Teófanes escapar vivo dessa.

\- SHINA!

A voz tonitruante de Saga de Gêmeos se fez ouvir junto com o estrondo da porta se abrindo, seguido pelo Delegado Plutarco.

\- Teófanes - Enquanto Saga se ocupava em paralisar Shina, Plutarco olhava abismado para a espingarda na mão de seu escrivão. - O que foi que você fez?

\- Ele DOPOU o Milo com essa maldita espingarda de dardos! - Shina gritou, furiosa. - Acertou ele pelas costas com três seringas cheias até a boca com Soro da Verdade!

Os dois cravaram os olhos em Milo, deitado no canto da sala, rindo até que lágrimas saíssem dos seus olhos.

Plutarco levou as mãos à cabeça, saindo da incredulidade para o desespero.

\- É ele… - Teófanes agora apontava a arma para Saga, que agora olhava para ele com uma mistura de incredulidade e desprezo. - É ele, o Usurpador do Trono do Patriarca! Delegado! É ele! EU VOU PEGÁ-LO E MOSTRAR PARA TODO MUNDO QUE-

\- Teófanes - Saga o cortou, estirando o braço direito e apontando-lhe o indicador. - Pára tudo e dá uma olhadinha aqui no meu dedo. Vai sair uma luzinha, óóó...

Um flash de luz, e Teófanes caiu no chão inconsciente.

Shina não conseguia acreditar no que viam seus olhos.

\- Você… Na frente do Delegado, você deu um Satã Imperial no Teófanes?

\- Não exatamente um Satã Imperial - Saga suspirou. - Ele só vai ficar aí, apagado por algumas… horas, talvez.

\- Mas ele vai lembrar de ter encontrado o bagulho? - Plutarco esticou o pescoço na direção de Saga enquanto se ocupava de tentar, sem sucesso, colocar Milo de Escorpião de pé. - Não, porque se ele lembrar…

\- Não, não vai lembrar, vai esquecer a maior parte do que aconteceu.

\- Mas você tem certeza que…

\- Delegado, foi o que deu pra fazer. - Saga cortou o mais velho. - Milo, a gente precisa ir embora, levanta daí.

Milo nem sequer parou de chacoalhar com as risadas.

Saga bufou, logo em seguida pegou Milo para levá-lo apoiado em seu ombro direito.

\- Ai, Saga... também precisa me levar assim… - Milo protestava entre risadas. - Você sempre faz isso… Porque você é muito cuzão. Sempre te achei cuzão, sabia?...

\- Não me diga. - Saga grunhiu. - Vamos, Shina. Fala tchau pro Delegado, Milo.

\- Tchau... Delegado… - Milo abanou a mão livre na direção de Plutarco.

OOO

Máscara da Morte ainda não conseguia acreditar no que tinha acabado de presenciar.

Não só a parte de ver Teófanes levar um Satã Imperial a pedido do Delegado Plutarco, o que por si só já era uma coisa em que ele só acreditaria vendo - como viu em primeiríssima mão por cortesia de Kanon de Gêmeos e Dragão Marinho, que deixou a ilusão se desfazer abruptamente assim que a Saga, Shina e Milo deixaram a delegacia e Plutarco Queromeu se encarregou de levar o desacordado Teófanes para a casa dele no camburão da delegacia. Na verdade, o que realmente lhe era inacreditável era que eles tivessem escapado de um flagrante por Plutarco e por Saga dentro da delegacia, e razoavelmente ilesos.

Só não dava os parabéns a Kanon porque, bem, aquela merda toda era culpa dele em primeiro lugar; então ele merecia uma surra e não felicitações por serviços prestados.

Mas, convenhamos, o grau de exaustão que veio dele ter que manter uma ilusão tão detalhada por tanto tempo já estava valendo.

Como também estava compensando muito ver Kanon, ainda arfando pelo esforço, procurar o maço de cigarros que tinha desaparecido no meio da confusão.

\- Kanon, cara… - Não continha o sorrisinho pícaro por essa pequena satisfação. - Tentar cê tentou, mas é hora de cê encarar a dura realidade. Perdeu, é oficial.

Kanon olhou para ele como se quisesse matá-lo. Mas seu atual cansaço realmente o impediria de continuar sua busca pela ganja perdida.

\- Caralho. - Kanon rosnou, levantando da cadeira onde tinha se sentado. - Vou te falar, viu, só acontece comigo essas merdas.

\- Enfim, cara. Vamos pegar o beco porque outra oportunidade dessa a gente não vai ter. A gente pode até sair daqui pra encher a cara na Taberna…

Kanon, mesmo rosnando e praguejando, se levantou para segui-lo delegacia afora.

Na recepção, porém, deram de cara com Dona Aglair, ajeitando as unhas tal qual estava quando haviam chegado. Só que dessa vez eles não estavam encobertos por uma ilusão.

Os dois gelaram, arregalando os olhos.

Dona Aglair, olhando-os por cima dos óculos de gatinho, torceu a boca num muxoxo de enfado. E, com a mão esquerda espalmada porque estava secando o esmalte, fez um gesto com a mão para que eles sumissem de suas vistas.

OOO

\- Mas precisa mesmo carregar ele assim?

Shina não queria mais confusão, mas realmente estava preocupada. Carregar escadarias acima um Milo completamente fora de si assim, dependurado nos ombros, com a cabeça baixa, poderia ser até perigoso.

\- Isso mesmo… Precisa carregar o coitadinho do Milo... feito um saco de batatas...?

\- Aí, ó - Saga bufou. - Ele está ótimo.

O mau humor evidente de Gêmeos fez com que ela seguisse calada enquanto subiam até a porta da Casa de Escorpião. Evidentemente, Saga não havia movido um músculo de seus braços para reacomodar o cavaleiro mais jovem.

\- Ai - Milo seguia protestando, posto que uma vez dentro de seu quarto Saga jogou-o na cama sem sequer se preocupar lhe tirar os sapatos ou ajeitá-lo melhor.

\- É isso. Tá entregue. - Saga suspirou, esfregando o ombro. - Fui.

\- Mas espera aí, você vai deixar ele aqui sozinho? - Shina insistiu. - É sério, ele levou três seringas cheias de sabe-se lá o quê que o Teófanes tenha colocado lá dentro…

\- Oh sim, tem razão. - Saga levou o indicador até o queixo. - Melhor trancarmos a porta para ele não sair até o efeito passar.

\- Saga! - Shina se exasperou. - O Teófanes dopou ele com entorpecentes pesados! Uma dose dessas pode até dar uma overdose nele!

\- Ele vai ficar bem. - Saga rolou os olhos. - O máximo que vai acontecer é termos um Milo que fala "a verdade, somente a verdade, nada mais do que a verdade" sem parar por algumas horas. O que é precisamente o que o Teófanes queria, mas dentro de casa ele não vai causar problemas.

\- Saga, ele não pode ficar sozinho! É perigoso!

Em resposta, Saga torceu a boca e franziu a testa.

Shina imaginava que Saga rebateria seus argumentos dizendo que Milo tinha condições suficientes para ficar sozinho em sua própria casa (o que ele claramente não tinha), mas ele se manteve em silêncio. Em vez disso, foi até uma cadeira próxima próxima à entrada do quarto e a puxou displicentemente até a borda da cama.

\- Tudo bem, Shina. Então _você_ fica com ele.

E antes que ela pudesse responder, ele girou nos calcanhares e foi embora.

OOO

Saga, entrando pela porta da Terceira Casa, praguejava baixinho sobre como essas coisas de resgatar Milo e Shina da delegacia e dar Satãs Imperiais em Teófanes só aconteciam com ele.

Tudo por culpa daquele irresponsável, inconsequente, pilantra malparido que era o seu irmão.

\- ...E o muito do vagabundo daquele escroto filho de uma puta me leva baseado de maconha pra dentro da Arena de Treinos das meninas. Há. Eu vou te falar, eu só posso ter jogado pedra na estátua de Atena porque passar por tudo isso e…

Interrompeu sua linha de pensamento porque talvez brandir um punhal contra Atena Infante devia ser muito pior do que jogar pedra numa estátua.

'Mas era ele e não eu', Saga pensou enquanto entrava pelo seu quarto, engatilhando o mecanismo de defesa que sempre tinha em relação às ações de sua contraparte maligna. E, mesmo antes _disso_ , ele já tinha que ficar gastando seu tempo, suas pestanas e seu equilíbrio emocional correndo feito um palhaço para consertar as cagadas do Kanon. Porque sim, senhor: 'tocar o terror em Patroklou', como disse o delegado, foi um eufemismo quando se trata de Kanon. No sábio ditado da comunidade rodoriense, esse povo não sabe 'da missa um terço'.

Saga era capaz de enumerar sem esforço pelo menos umas vinte ocasiões em que Kanon fora deliberadamente preso para propositalmente ser fichado pela polícia só porque ele achava, talvez, que isso era uma boa ideia de entretenimento. E olhe que não estamos sequer entrando nos detalhes a respeito do seu irmão lutando em brigas de rua ou depenando incautos que tinham o azar de se sentar com ele em uma mesa de pôquer. E pra quem sobrava a tarefa de se descabelar para consertar as merdas do irmão? Isso mesmo, pro pobre do Saga, que agora enchia a banheira com água quente desfiando um rosário de impropérios.

Banheira cheia, Saga pegou as roupas e a toalha que estavam separadas desde que aquele outro cínico, o Delegado Plutarco, típico funcionariozinho público de merda que se pendura em um cargo para o qual ele não tem a mínima estrutura, ligou para interrompê-lo no conforto da sua residência porque ele mais uma puta vez tinha nas mãos um problema com o qual não conseguia lidar.

E, puta que pariu, quando ele tinha, sei lá, treze anos de idade o Teófanes já dava esse trabalhão todo. O que será que está faltando para que alguém se digne a dar um jeito definitivo nesse lunático?

'Não, não é nem uma questão de matar o filho da puta', Saga pensava meio na defensiva. Mas vamos e venhamos, acertar o Milo com uma porra de uma espingarda de zoológico para dopar o puto com soro da verdade? Ele passou de todos os limites, porque numa dessas vai que dá uma zebra e o Milo acaba morrendo de novo?

Pensou por um momento em Milo enquanto entrava no banheiro, ouvindo uma vozinha perguntando para si se tinha sido uma boa ideia largar ele lá com a Shina, ou se ele não tinha soado meio insensível sugerindo que o bicho ficasse trancado no quarto enquanto não passava a rebordosa do bagulho que o Teófanes injetou nele.

'Ah, foda-se o bicho, também', pensou afastando a incipiente sensação de culpa. Poxa vida, fazer toda essa confusão com a Shina por conta de uns beques?

Que foi o Kanon que trouxe sim senhor, lógico que foi, e quando ele aparecesse ele ia ter o dele.

Mas, por enquanto, ficar sem os bagulhos seria punição suficiente.

Depois de tirar a camiseta, Saga meteu a mão no bolso direito da calça para puxar de lá o maço amarrotado. Tirou a calça e a cueca, entrou na banheira, então espichou a mão para pegar o maço e rodá-lo na mão.

Saga olhava para o maço com um sorriso ladeado no rosto. Porque sabia que sim, seu irmão ia ficar _muito puto_ de perder os negócios dele assim, do nada.

E ele faria questão de que o irmão jamais botasse os olhos nos 'pertences' dele de novo.

\- Escroto, malandro dos infernos… Onde já se viu, trazer maconha pra cá… - Saga bufou, meio que rindo, enquanto tirava do maço o isqueiro e um dos baseados.

Colocou-o na boca e o acendeu, puxando o ar numa tragada longa. Fechou os olhos, soltando um gemido grave sem abrir os lábios, e apoiou a cabeça da borda da banheira.

Uma coisa tinha que reconhecer: Seu irmão podia ser um puto, um safado, um delinquente dos infernos; mas nunca perdia tempo com artigo de má qualidade. Deu outra tragada, e outra, e mais outra; pensando que, bem, o saldo final daquela merda toda não tinha sido de todo ruim.

Mantendo os olhos fechados, sentiu a mente desacelerar. Estava despreocupado porque, com todo o fuzuê que foi a apreensão de Milo e Shina pelo escrivão Teófanes, Kanon ia _demorar_ para dar as caras; isso Saga sabia com certeza.

Um barulho no banheiro, e Saga quase morreu de susto ao dar de cara com… Afrodite.

\- Boa noooooite, amiguinho. - O sueco cantarolou. - Tá tendo festinha privê e nem chama, é isso?

\- O que você tá fazendo aqui? - Pego no flagra, Saga teve o ímpeto de afogar o baseado na banheira, mas o olhar de Afrodite para o negócio o fez congelar sua mão no ar.

Afrodite olhou para Saga, batendo as pestanas cinicamente, para depois lançar um olhar para um inocente vasinho de plantas que Berta, sua empregada, tinha deixado na janela.

Saga desviou o olhar do desgraçado do vasinho e olhou para Afrodite.

Tinha que avisar urgente para Berta nunca, _jamais_ colocar plantas nos recintos privados de Gêmeos.

\- Licença. - Afrodite esticou as mãos de dedos finos e delicados para pegar dos dedos de Saga o baseado e o maço de cigarros ao lado. Deu uma tragada demorada, piscou os olhos azuis e assentiu com a cabeça, como que aprovando o produto.

\- Pô, Afrodite… - Saga bateu os braços, exasperado.

\- Ó. Pra você não dizer que eu tô sendo malvado. - Afrodite respondeu devolvendo o baseado aceso para Saga. - Você pode ficar com esse!

Saga fungou, olhando para Afrodite que, da porta do banheiro, lhe acenava em despedida. Deu então outra tragada, e deu de ombros.

O que fazer, né.

OOO

* * *

 _Fim?_

 _Calma, ainda tem o Epílogo!_


	5. Epílogo

**~Epílogo~**

* * *

A situação toda tinha um toque de _dèjá-vu_.

Lá estava ela no quarto de Milo _de novo_ , em pleno sábado à noite, pajeando o próprio que estava largado em sua cama _de novo_ , porque sobrou para ela tomar conta do Escorpião Dourado porque Saga simplesmente não se dignou a certificar-se da segurança de seu "irmão de armas".

Shina respirou fundo, controlando sua irritação.

Resolveu ir até a cozinha para caçar pó de café para fazer um bem forte para dono da casa. Surpreendeu-se ao perceber que achar o pó de café e a panela para ferver a água foi muito mais simples do que imaginava, a cozinha de Milo chegava a ser mais organizada que a sua própria. Passou o café para si mesma, reconsiderando se Milo realmente poderia beber alguma coisa do jeito que estava.

Voltou para o quarto e sentou na cadeira, acomodou sua xícara no criado mudo atrás e olhou para o dono da casa; prostrado que estava no lado esquerdo da cama espaçosa. A perna direita dele estava semiflexionada para fora numa posição que certamente não devia ser cômoda, mas ele não movia um músculo para tentar sair da posição em que Saga o largou.

Um ronco esquisito saiu da garganta dele quando a consciência começou a lhe faltar. Ela precisou tocar-lhe o ombro numa sacudidela para que ele voltasse a abri-los. Ele tinha que ficar acordado até que o efeito passasse um pouco mais, ou poderia ter uma parada respiratória.

\- Milo - Ela disse enquanto ele focava os olhos azuis celestes nela. - Se ajeita um pouco mais na cama.

Ele tentou se ajeitar como pôde; o que era muito pouco posto que ela precisou ajudá-lo a subir a perna que ficara quase de fora da cama e tirar-lhe os sapatos. Resolveu também dar uma ajeitada nos travesseiros para que a cabeça dele não ficasse tão baixa, então ela se sentou na borda da cama para elevar-lhe o tronco. A cabeça dele pendeu para trás de um jeito que certamente devia ser desconfortável e ela inclinou-se para mantê-la colada em seu pescoço, a respiração dele perceptível em sua nuca. Ignorou a sensação e contorceu-se para colocar uma almofada em cima da outra e deitá-lo novamente, empurrando-o mais para o centro da cama.

Os olhos entreabertos dele então focaram nela, e os lábios dele esboçaram um sorriso. Bem que Shina achou que ele fosse começar a gargalhar novamente, mas dessa vez o sorriso era diferente.

Quase como se ele estivesse feliz em vê-la ali.

Mas mesmo sorrindo, ele foi fechando os olhos de novo.

\- Milo - Ela o tocou novamente no ombro e ele olhou para ela do mesmo jeito desarmado de antes, tão fora de lugar nele. - Você precisa ficar acordado. Entendeu?

Ele fez que sim com a cabeça, mas seus olhos teimavam em se fechar.

Shina sentia um nó em seu estômago, as mãos frias e úmidas.

Podia parecer até brincadeira, mas ela estava mais nervosa e envergonhada do que quando o ajudara naquele porre há meses atrás. O que era um disparate: Para quem já o viu nu em pêlo, estar com ele ali, agora, não era nada. Mas se à primeira vista a situação parecia a mesma - Ela bancando a babá de Milo após um episódio de intoxicação exógena - eram nos detalhes que estava a real dimensão das coisas.

Dessa vez, o que deixou Milo torporoso numa cama não foi um porre, foi o escrivão Teófanes. E ela sabia que, por mais que doesse admitir, era graças a Milo que ela não estava também naquele estado. Além disso…

O "além disso" era muito pior do que a mera observação de que Milo precisou defendê-la.

Desde o porre, e especialmente depois aquele dia no cinema, sua cabeça andava lhe pregando peças. Não só a sua velha fixação por Seiya: recentemente era Milo e seus olhos azuis - despidos da sua sempre presente arrogância - que a andavam assombrando.

Esses mesmos que ela via agora, entreabertos, um pouco mais escuros que o habitual por conta das pupilas dilatadas pela droga; emoldurados por um rosto bem mais bonito quando relaxado da expressão arrogante de sempre. As sobrancelhas perdiam aquela expressão quase perene de descontentamento, os lábios pareciam mais carnudos sem estarem espremidos numa linha fina de empáfia. Então aqueles olhos, mesmo semi encobertos pelos cílios longos e um tanto mais escuros que os cabelos quase dourados, brilhavam em todo o seu potencial.

Era no mínimo irônico que o Destino, ou o que quer que seja que rege as vidas dos mortais, andasse se ocupando em mostrar a ela, logo a ela, essa faceta de Milo. Todos viam - e como viam - o Escorpião Dourado, o Impacto Vermelho, o terrível Corregedor das Tropas; guerreiro exemplar moldado com suor, sangue e dedicação absoluta. Por isso, talvez, as adolescentes que treinava se comportavam como tietes: como não idolatrar a reluzente imponência do Guardião da Oitava Casa?

Mas _esse_ Milo diante de si, transparecendo por uma vulnerabilidade que ele jamais se permitia, era algo que talvez nunca alguém tivesse visto além dela.

Ali, agora, se alguém perguntasse para Milo a sua senha do banco ele responderia sem nem titubear.

Talvez o que realmente a estivesse deixando nervosa era saber que sim, ela sentia vontade de lhe perguntar algumas coisas; mas também sabia que isso poderia ser uma traição à sua confiança.

Mas… Ele precisava ficar acordado, não precisava?

\- Milo - Ela mal acompanhou sua voz saindo de sua boca. - Me responde uma coisa…

Ele focou novamente os olhos cerúleos nela.

\- Você achou mesmo aquele maço de cigarros no campo de amazonas?

 _Perguntas abertas, não sugira as respostas._ Como todos no Santuário, já estudara e fora preparada para interrogatórios; sabia muito bem conduzir um. E essa era uma pergunta boa sobre um assunto seguro; Milo não se comprometeria em responder mesmo sob efeito do soro.

\- Achei... - A voz dele, suave e arrastando as consoantes, era a antítese do tom metálico que lhe era habitual. - ...Perto das arquibancadas… Eu chutei eles sem querer… Fui ver o que era, aí… - Ele franziu de leve as sobrancelhas. - O Camus... Ele disse que a gente devia guardar eles pra fumar depois… Pode uma coisa dessa, esse francês doido... Eu nunca nem fumei isso!... Será que… Será que é parecido com isso que eu tomei?...

\- E por que você estava lá? - Shina perguntou. - Eu tinha falado para vocês saírem de lá, não disse?

Milo meneou a cabeça no travesseiro, piscando devagar. Sua mão direita, sua arma de eleição, estava largada quase ao lado da cabeça, dedos semiflexionados e palma para cima.

\- Eu… Estava puto com o Saga, não queria ver ninguém. O Saga… - Ele franziu as sobrancelhas e os lábios como uma criança emburrada. - Ele disse que só me nomeou corregedor por causa do Gigars… Como se… eu não merecesse? Eu sou um bom corregedor, eu não aceito que ele fale que eu não sou!... Merecia que eu quebrasse a cara dele, ele acha que eu não posso?... Posso, sim senhor… Ele que me aguarde, ele e o irmão dele… Aquele outro puto, cuzão… Eu ia furar ele com umas sessenta agulhas… - Novamente aquela risada anasalada, quase silenciosa. - Ele ia ficar uma peneira dessa vez… Ia sangrar até, esse cuzão...

\- Ah, é? Pois da próxima vez eu não separo! - Shina bufou. - Mas será possível que vocês não vão esquecer isso?

\- Mas eu não fiz nada!... Eles é que ficam perturbando... a ordem do treino das meninas!... - Era engraçado um dos típicos arroubos de Milo com ele ali, deitado, arrastando as sílabas sem sequer conseguir manter a pose de soldado perfeito. - Eles deram pra... dizer que as meninas estavam secando minha bunda!... Olha só que absurdo...

 _Mas elas estavam_ , Shina pensou enquanto apertava os lábios. _Elas estavam te secando inteiro e você sabe disso._

Não queria se sentir irritada por isso e não tinha nada a ver com o que quer que Milo fizesse de sua vida, mas isso - ele se empenhar tanto em lustrar o seu ego bem diante do seu nariz- a estava tirando do sério.

E não, não era ciúme. É porque era o cúmulo do desplante ele se fazer de doido e ir lá toda santa tarde 'inspecionar os treinos' daquelas adolescentes como se não soubesse de nada, como se não estivesse percebendo o quanto ele as afetava.

Só que agora, Shina pensou, esse desplante teria um preço.

\- Mas Milo - Ela aproximou seu rosto do dele e disse numa voz melodiosa, chamando a atenção dele para si com um toque suave no ombro. - Você acha que elas não te secam nem um pouquinho?...

Milo piscou os olhos azuis, absorvendo a pergunta.

\- Você sabe que elas ficam te olhando… - Shina assentiu, aplicando um pouco mais de persuasão. - Não sabe?

Ele deixou escapar um sorrisinho ela definiria facilmente como _maroto_ \- se não se tratasse ali de Milo de Escorpião e sua legendária alergia à malandragem.

\- É por isso que você está sempre por lá… Pra ser paquerado por um bando de molecas. - Ela disse, satisfeita por ele ter mordido sua isca. - Elas te interessam, Milo?

\- Não, claro que não… - Ele soltou um sussurro que ela só ouviu por estar com o rosto tão próximo, e ladeou a cabeça em negativa.

\- Então, Milo, conta pra mim… Por que é que você vai lá se mostrar pra elas, hm?

\- Eu… - Outro sorrisinho, e ele abaixou ainda mais a voz como se fosse lhe contar um segredo. - ...Eu queria que você visse elas me paquerando, sabe…

\- O quê? - Ela se afastou de golpe, calor de suas bochechas denunciavam o quão vermelhas elas deviam estar. - O que foi que você disse?

\- Eu… - Milo franziu as sobrancelhas, talvez estranhando a sua mudança de postura. - Eu… Eu sei, isso é errado, eu… Me desculpe…?

Aquela irritação de antes agora virava uma raiva que lhe subia pelo peito, suas mãos mais geladas que antes.

Era isso o que ele queria? Usar as meninas para jogar com ela e lustrar seu ego?

\- Por que, Milo - Ela disse, a voz baixa porém dura. - Você queria que eu te visse sendo paquerado por elas?

Milo piscou lentamente, lutando contra a droga para formular uma resposta.

\- Responda - Sua voz, porém, não lhe deixava espaço para evasivas. Ele não tinha escolha a não ser falar, e ele _ia_ falar.

\- Você gosta… do Seiya… - Ele ainda hesitava em responder. - Eu queria... que você visse que… que… eu…

\- Continua, Milo. - Ela tinha aproximado seu rosto novamente, sua mão segurando-lhe o queixo para que ele não desviasse os olhos dela. - Continua. Você queria que eu visse que você o quê?

\- Eu… Eu não devia dizer isso… - Ele desfocou os olhos, e ela via o quanto ele lutava para se manter calado. - Desculpe, eu… Não devia dizer isso, eu… eu não quero falar disso… Shina, eu não quero…

\- O que você quer é brincar comigo, não é? - Ela continuava o pressionando. - Por que eu gosto do Seiya? Por que você não se conforma que eu não seja doida por você feito aquelas molecas?

\- Brincar?... Não… eu… não quero brincar, eu nunca brinquei com isso… eu… Eu não quero falar disso, Shina, eu…

\- Nunca brincou. - Shina respondeu, um tantinho de ironia na sua voz apesar de que Milo não estava em condições de captá-la. - E agora, Milo, você quer brincar?

Ele piscou os olhos azuis com pupilas enormes, o dedo indicador dela passou pelos lábios entreabertos dele.

\- Você quer brincar comigo agora, Milo?

Ela se debruçou sobre ele, a mão dele se apoiou desajeitadamente no braço que a apoiava no colchão. Sua outra mão o segurava pela nuca, as unhas roçando delicadamente em sua pele.

Ele queria brincar com fogo.

Ele merecia se queimar.

Tocou os lábios dele com os seus, aqueles que ele mantinha escondido de todos pela expressão sempre dura em seu rosto. Foi só um toque, a boca dele era macia. Ele fechou os olhos, não resistiu quando ela aprofundou o beijo. Os olhos dela se fecharam quando sentiu a língua dele com a sua, lentamente lhe imitando os movimentos; ele beijava bem, muito bem, apesar do torpor nas suas reações. Seu corpo pressionou o dele na cama, o cheiro dele era bom, a garganta dele vibrou de leve em sua mão por um gemido abafado. Ela continuou o beijo, ele era gostoso de beijar, e ela ia mostrar para ele bem direitinho com quem é que ele estava brincando.

Ele ia ver que ela não era uma menina boba e inexperiente como aquelas pivetas pra quem ele adorava se mostrar.

Quando se deu por satisfeita, afastou o rosto com um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios, a mão firme em seu pescoço. Olhou de esguelha para a virilha dele e constatou, um tanto orgulhosa, que mesmo como ele estava ele tinha _gostado_. Ótimo, que ele tenha aproveitado, porque é bom que ele tenha o gostinho da sua própria _brincadeira_.

\- Gostou, Milo? Dá pra ver que sim… - Foi até o ouvido dele e sussurrou melodiosamente, seus lábios roçando no lóbulo da orelha dele. - Então, agora você ntendeu quem brinca com quem?

\- Você gosta do Seiya… - Ele balbuciou quase que sem som. - Não de mim, não… não faz isso comigo, eu...

\- Mas não era você quem queria brincar? Não era pra isso que você ia lá se exibir pras meninotas que eu treino?

\- Eu só queria que... você olhasse pra mim que nem... pra ele… só isso… eu não… quero mais falar, não me faz falar, por favor…

\- Como assim? - Ela meneou a cabeça, e a sua hesitação lhe deu tempo o suficiente para ela _pensar_.

De um golpe, lhe veio a imagem dele nos seus braços, desfalecido por uma bebedeira randômica que realmente não lhe era característica. Depois a imagem dele olhando para ela com aqueles olhos azuis e tristes numa sala de cinema. Depois ele se jogando em sua direção para levar os dardos de Teófanes por ela. E então _ele_ aparecia, não o Escorpião Dourado, a criatura forte, orgulhosa e infalível que tanto irritava a todo mundo; mas sim _ele_.

Aquele Milo que só ela via.

Milo também tinha uma máscara, e ela viu através dela.

Se ele fosse uma amazona, ele teria que matá-la; essa era a Lei, Milo era tão afeito às leis. Mas Milo não a puniu por sua desonra; ele nunca o faria e ela sabia o porquê.

Ela se levantou da cama como se o contato de Milo lhe desse um choque. Seu peito, antes com a sensação quente do prazer do beijo, agora tinha um buraco que parecia que a engoliria inteira.

Ela amou Seiya porque ele a viu em seus momentos mais frágeis e ainda assim lhe tratou com gentileza. Ele viu além da máscara de amazona guerreira, líder das amazonas de prata, capaz de quebrar pedras com os próprios punhos e destroçar inimigos com a força de seu cosmo; a máscara _moldada através de sangue, suor e dedicação absoluta_.

Mas quando ela se mostrou a Seiya, quando ele viu através da máscara, ele lhe tratou com respeito. Mesmo que não a amasse, ele a tratou com respeito.

 _E você, Shina, o que foi que você fez?_

 _O que foi que você fez?_

\- Milo - A voz dela mal saía, presa no bolo que se formava em sua garganta. - Milo, eu…

\- Vai embora… - Ele mantinha os olhos fechados, a voz baixa e arrastada. - Por favor, vai embora…

\- Você não pode ficar sozinho… - Ela respondeu, mas não tinha nem a coragem de insistir. Não depois do que ela tinha feito. - Eu… eu vou ligar pro Camus.

\- Não, o Camus não!… - Milo tentou balançar a cabeça. - Eu não quero ver o Camus… Me largou lá sozinho pra ser preso… com você, e olha que ele sabe… Ele sabe que eu… Eu... quero ficar sozinho, por favor… Eu quero que você vai, Shina, vai embora…

\- Eu vou. - Shina disse, firmando a voz como podia. - Eu vou, Milo. Eu já estou indo.

Ela saiu do quarto, cabeça baixa, tremendo como se tivesse sido escorraçada dali. Inútil o esforço de se manter composta, de não deixar a voz tremer pelo choro que ela segurava, Milo não estava em condições de regozijar-se em ver seu orgulho escorrendo pelo ralo.

Foi até o telefone que ficava na antessala da área privativa da oitava casa e discou o número de Leão, sabia de cabeça porque às vezes tinha que encontrar Marin por lá. Quando Aiolia (graças aos Deuses) atendeu, modulou a voz para que ele não percebesse nada. Não entrou em muitos detalhes, embora (obviamente) Aiolia quisesse saber por que diabos ela estava ali todas as vezes em que Escorpião se metia em coisas assim. Ele chegaria em poucos minutos, ele disse, e ela olhou para Milo pela porta.

Ele mantinha os olhos fechados, a respiração um pouco mais ruidosa do que o normal. _Ele tem que ficar acordado,_ mas se ficasse acordado ele diria a Aiolia o que aconteceu? Ele não podia se envergonhar mais, o que ela fizera a ele já era vergonha o suficiente, ela sabia, ela era uma amazona.

Ela conhecia a lei da Máscara que cobria o verdadeiro rosto de um guerreiro.

Aiolia chegou, 'valeu, tchau', foi o que ela disse, e quando ela passou por Libra já corria em disparada para sua casa.

OOO

O telefone da casa da Amazona de Vampiro tocava insistentemente a ponto de fazê-la sair pingando de dentro do box do banheiro para atender logo essa porcaria. Quase onze horas da noite de Sábado, uma festa bacana em Atenas (pra qual ela já estava atrasada, pra variar) e ela não podia nem sequer lavar os cabelos em paz?

Atendeu quase com um berro, esperava que sua voz traísse o incômodo que sentia. Mas o que ouviu do outro lado da linha mudou todos os seus planos.

A voz baixa e trêmula de Shina lhe dizia com cem por cento de certeza que a amiga estava em apuros.

Desligou o telefone e se preparou para chegar na casa da melhor amiga em menos de cinco minutos.

E não era para menos. Entrou na casa para encontrar a amazona de Cobra com olhos empapuçados, falando desordenadamente sobre um maço de cigarros com baseados dentro, uma briga onde foi levada à delegacia pelo Inspetor Teófanes e sobre como o Inspetor pegou uma espingarda de zoológico para atirar dardos com soro da verdade em Milo de Escorpião.

A história toda era bem difícil de acreditar e ela só não estava questionando porque, bem, esse era o Santuário de Atena; mas na parte onde Saga pegava Milo para levá-lo embora depois de ter dado um Satã Imperial em Teófanes (sério isso? bendito seja Zeus no Olimpo!) Shina parava porque sua voz tremia tanto pelos soluços que ela tentava segurar que ficava bem difícil entender o que amiga queria dizer.

\- Shina, calma, respira. - Ela a segurava pelos ombros, meio que sem saber o que fazer porque não entendia o que estava acontecendo. - O que o Milo te fez?

Foi ela dizer isso e a amiga desatou a chorar. Chorar, mesmo, como ela não a via chorar em, sei lá, uns bons anos.

Qualquer um que fizesse mal a seus entes queridos podia contar com uma boa surra; mas se alguém fazia Shina de Cobra chorar feito uma menininha de cinco anos de idade que perde o cachorro no meio da mudança, é porque estava merecendo comer capim pela raiz.

Levantou-se disposta a espetar a cabeça de Milo na parede de Máscara da Morte (de quem ela não gostava nem um pouco e _sim ela tinha seus motivos_ ), mas Shina a segurou quase implorando para que ela ficasse, dizendo que ela não estava entendendo nada.

\- Ele estava dopado, Geist, tomou três dardos de soro da verdade, o Saga queria largar ele sozinho…

\- Aí _você_ ficou lá de novo pra pajear o Milo? - Ela assentiu, os lábios tremendo enquanto ela tentava respirar. - E aí?

Porque sinceramente ela não estava entendendo a parte onde Milo de Escorpião, dopado em uma cama vendo elefantinhos cor-de-rosa, poderia tirar Shina do prumo desse jeito.

Então que, entre fungadas e soluços, Shina começou a lhe contar sobre como ela, para manter Milo acordado, entabulou uma conversa com uma pessoa sob efeitos do Soro da Verdade - ou seja lá o que diabos Teófanes tenha colocado nos dardos. Só que, conversa vai, conversa vem, Shina fez exatamente o que Geist esperava que ela fizesse - apertou o Milo até ele falar a respeito das saintias que o tietavam, e que tanto tiravam ela do sério.

E Milo fez exatamente o que se espera de uma pessoa dopada com soro da verdade: Falou a real na lata.

Sim, porque só a Shina que não percebia que ele ia lá se mostrar pras Bichetes porque queria fazer ciúmes pra ela.

Aliás, claro que a Shina ficou putíssima. Mas não ia falar para a amiga que ela tinha ficado puta não porque 'Milo quisesse brincar com ela', como ela estava dizendo, mas porque ela realmente estava se mordendo de ciúmes, como inclusive ela já tinha dito antes e ouvido poucas e boas dessa criatura teimosa. E sinceramente ela achava ótimo que Shina se mordesse por Milo, porque queria mais que ela largasse de mão do Pégaso e Milo era um prospecto muito melhor.

\- Ei, ei, ei, espera. - Cortou subitamente o semi monólogo de Shina porque algo lhe chamou a atenção. - Ele te disse isso e aí você perguntou pra ele se ele queria brincar com você?

Os olhos de Shina começaram a lacrimejar de novo. E ela, que até agora vinha falando quase que numa torrente ininterrupta, ficou calada.

\- Shina - Geist não estava gostando muito do rumo da conversa, porque Shina puta da vida com um Milo falador de verdades prostrado numa cama, sem defesa, não ia dar em boa coisa. - O que foi que aconteceu?

\- Eu… Fiquei insistindo pra ele me dizer o porquê, por que ele queria que eu visse ele com as meninas, se ele queria brincar comigo. Ele foi ficando evasivo, evasivo…

Claro que ele foi ficando evasivo, e isso deve ter feito Shina apertá-lo ainda mais - e no estado em que estava Milo não aguentaria muito tempo.

\- E aí?

\- Eu fiquei tão puta que… - Ela sussurrou, cabeça baixa e voz trêmula - Eu disse pra ele que, se era brincar comigo que ele queria, então a gente ia brincar. E aí eu beijei ele.

Puta merda.

\- Eu peguei ele pelo rosto e beijei ele por uns cinco minutos. Eu queria dar uma lição nele, mostrar para ele quem brinca com quem, e… - Ela engoliu em seco. - Porque eu não sou mulher de brincadeira, entende? E eu achei na hora que ele estava querendo jogar comigo pra parecer o fodão pras meninas…

Sim, Shina não era de se prestar a esse papel, só que o Milo também não era.

E a Shina devia saber disso.

\- Shina - Geist disse depois de um período de silêncio entre as duas. - Você entendeu que ele meio que deixou claro que gosta de você, certo?

Shina continuou calada, olhando para as mãos crispadas.

Talvez agora ela estivesse entendendo algo que Geist suspeitava há muito tempo - que ela não era, de jeito nenhum, indiferente ao Milo. Muito pelo contrário: Se ela superasse o Seiya Perfeito que ela criou e que não existia em nenhum outro lugar do mundo a não ser na cabeça dela, seria perfeitamente possível - esperado, até - que ela se interessasse por Milo. E mesmo com o Seiya Perfeito ocupando as casinhas românticas do seu coração, Geist também sabia que Milo atraía a sua amiga o suficiente para que eles dois alimentassem um dos casos de tensão sexual mais icônicos do Santuário de Atena.

O problema, senhoras e senhores, é que, arrancando o Milo de seu _safe space_ e beijando-o para 'mostrar quem brinca com quem', Shina tinha feito uma cagada colossal.

\- Ele disse… depois… que queria que eu olhasse pra ele como eu olhava pro Seiya. - Ela disse num fio de voz. - Ele me pedia pra ir embora, ele implorou, na verdade, pediu por favor pra eu não fazer ele falar… E eu...

Puta. Merda.

Geist fechou os olhos, respirando fundo.

Cagada colossal era apelido.

\- Eu fui um monstro… - Shina segurou a cabeça com as duas mãos, enredando os dedos nos cabelos. - O que eu fiz com ele… Ele também usava uma máscara. Não física como a nossa, mas usava. Eu arranquei ela dele, eu quis usar isso pra magoar… Você tá me entendendo?

Claro que sim, afinal quase todo mundo se esconde um pouco pra evitar se machucar. Só que as máscaras de uns são mais pesadas e densas do que de outros, e no caso de Milo isso era especialmente verdade. De Shina, então, nem se fala; e não é só uma questão da Lei Ancestral da Amazonas. Porque se um achasse que todas as amazonas levavam as leis ancestrais assim tão a ferro e fogo quanto Shina, estaria redondamente enganado.

A imensa maioria das amazonas cagavam e andavam para a regra, mesmo as mais certinhas como Marin de Águia.

Mas Shina estava certa. Milo, mesmo que sem querer, acabou se expondo para ela - e ele é o tipo de pessoa que detesta se expor. Ainda mais para ser feito de ridículo; se tinha uma coisa que sobra no bicho é orgulho. Em condições normais Shina não faria isso, vá, mas agora…

Agora nada vai tirar da cabeça do Milo que ela faria.

\- Eu vou falar com ele… - Shina assoava o nariz num lencinho de papel. - Assim que a poeira sentar, vou falar com ele. Ele precisa saber que eu não sou esse tipo de gente, eu jamais faria com ele uma coisa dessas… Eu não sei porque eu fiz isso, eu não sei o que me aconteceu naquela hora, eu…

\- Sabe sim, Shina. - Geist a cortou. - Aconteceu que você tava putíssima porque na real estava morta de ciúmes mesmo. De um bando de molecas. Eu te disse isso uma vez e você me chamou de doida, quase me botou pra fora da sua casa…

\- Eu quase te botei pra fora porque isso _é_ uma doidice! - Shina protestou, mesmo que com a voz chorosa. - Por que é que eu teria ciúme dele?

\- Shina. Chega. - Geist interrompeu a amiga. - Olha só, negação não vai adiantar agora.

\- Eu não tô negando nada! - Ela crispou as mãos. - Geist, eu quero que você me ajude, não que você venha falar besteira na minha cabeça!

\- Bom, é isso que eu tô tentando fazer…

\- Não estou vendo como. - Ela limpou o nariz no lencinho, torcendo a boca.

\- Ah, é? - Gisty cruzou os braços. - Então, Shina, me responde: Por que é que diabos você fez isso? Vai falar pra mim que foi birrinha porque ele tava se fazendo de doido pra cima de você, se mostrando pra um bando de adolescentes que paqueram com ele?

Shina não respondeu, olhando para o lencinho crispando em suas mãos.

\- O Milo mexe com você. Isso nem é uma pergunta, é um fato. - Geist continuou. - O que eu te pergunto é se você ainda acha que eu estou errada.

\- Está, eu…

A negativa não era surpresa nenhuma.

Era surpresa, porém, a hesitação com que a amiga falava algo que antes ela bradava a plenos pulmões.

\- Shina… Na boa, eu sempre achei o Milo um cara legal. Assim, por baixo de toda aquela pose, aquela coisa de 'soldado modelo das tropas'... Ele é um cara íntegro, tem caráter, isso é bem mais importante do que ser bonito ou bancar o fodão. Não é como uns e outros aí que… Bom, enfim, ele é um cara bacana. E é um cara possível, não é uma construção da sua cabeça feito o Seiya que você acha que ama…

Shina tentou falar, ela levantou a mão para que ficasse quieta e a esperasse terminar.

Não, porque se alguém nessa história toda tivesse tomado o tempo de perguntá-la a respeito da suas opiniões, certeza que agora ninguém estaria vivendo esse enrosco todo.

\- ...Então que, Shina, vamos pelo amor dos Deuses passar da fase de 'eu não sinto nada pelo Milo', até porque, né, amiga, cinco minutos de beijo e o cara tava largado numa cama.

Shina arregalou os olhos, e por um momento Geist acreditou que sim, ela ia _finalmente_ ver a luz.

\- ...Eu não sinto… _isso_ pelo Milo, Geist. Eu… não sinto por ele o que eu sinto pelo Seiya.

\- Claro que não. - Geist a cortou. - Você idealiza o Seiya. Ninguém tem como competir com uma ilusão de perfeição projetada em outra pessoa.

\- Mesmo assim, eu… - Shina engoliu em seco. - Mas nem que eu sentisse. Se ele se lembrar do que aconteceu ele não vai me perdoar nunca. E vamos ser sinceras… A chance de ele não se lembrar de nada é muito pequena.

Geist quase abriu a boca para falar que 'gente, é só um beijo'; mas sabia - vida triste essa de amiga de gente dramática - que se Milo se lembrasse do que aconteceu o drama seria tão grande quanto ou maior. E sobre o que sabia sobre Soros da Verdade (e sabia um pouco mais do que a média), amnésia não costumava estar na lista dos sintomas mais comuns.

É. Sua amiga podia ser uma tonta (e toda a querela do Seiya estava aí pra provar), mas quando ela estava inspirada ela fazia leituras bem decentes sobre o risco de uma situação.

Shina estava seriamente arriscada a nunca mais ver a cara do Escorpião. E se for esse o caso… Para o bem dela, melhor que seu mantra de que 'não sente nada pelo Milo' passe a funcionar de verdade.

OOO

 _ **Continua**_ …

* * *

Muito em breve teremos novidades da Human Being Productions! Vem aí... a melhor história de bicho e cobra que você respeita! Stay tuned!


End file.
